Nothing Stays the Same
by jessebelle
Summary: AU for both OotP and HBP but still worth a read!It's Harry's fifth year and the HP world has turned upside down. His parents return from the dead, enemies become friends, and to top it off he's starting to like his best friends little sister! On Hold
1. Return to the Living

Nothing Stays the Same: A Year of Change

By jezebel

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing that belongs to the HP world

Reviews: Always welcome

Pairings:  H/G, R/Her, L/J and probably a few others. I need suggestions on who Draco can end up with.

A/N:  I thought I'd try something new. I was reading fanfic when the idea came to me for the first chapter. I don't know where this fic is heading, I'm blind to that, but I know that I'll be incorporating a lot of my favorite ideas into one, jumbo story. So if you're prepared to take this wacky journey with me, we'll see just how far I can go with no directions.

And now, read if you dare.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter One: Return to the Living

It's dark and cramped. A musty smell fills the little air available. My body is cramped and aches from not being in use for who knows how long. My head is swarming with thoughts and I can't make out a specific one. 

After a few minutes my head clears a bit and I come to the conclusion that I have to get out of where ever I am. I raise my arms and they hit something solid that feels like a fabric covering and it makes a noise that tells me I've hit something wooden. I know now that I am encased in some form of casket. The why hasn't quite hit me yet. I use my fingers and find the seams. My luck is good and I pull out the staples that hold the fabric on. I finally feel the wood so I pound and punch what I can.

After what seems like an eternity, I break through. Instantly I'm covered with dirt. Then I realize; I've been buried. I mentally prepare myself for what I'm about to do. A few seconds later, I hold my breath and start to dig. I'm running out of air quick. My foot gets stuck on the wood of the coffin and I lose precious moments of air. After tugging hard, I start my venture upward. My instinct takes over as I start to feel light headed and struggle to form a coherent thought. 

Finally my hand breaks through the surface. I pull myself up and light assaults my sensitive eyes. I gasp for air and struggle to breath, for it seems a foreign act to me, why is beyond me. The streetlamp's light is bright and I close my eyes. The air is fresh and helps to clear my head. I open my eyes slowly and my eyes adjust to the unwelcome light. At first my vision is a little blurry, then it becomes clear. I'm in a cemetery and its night.

 I look down at my clothes. I'm wearing a tasteful, plain black dress. I remember it; I wore it to many funerals during His reign of terror. It used to be clean and pressed; now it is covered in dirt and ripped in a few places. I notice that I seem to have lost one of my shoes. It must have come off when my foot got stuck. 

I take a moment to calm down. I try to remember why I'd be here. The last thing I remember is holding on to Harry and then a bright flash of green light. Oh, God, Harry, my sweet, little boy. Damn you Voldemort! 

With a sense of dread I turn around as I realize what must have happened. He killed us; I was dead. How am I not? I close my eyes, and then open them to see the worst sight imaginable: two gravestones, lying close to each other. I peer at the one closest to me. The dirt before it is everywhere as I have escaped my coffin. Etched in a flowing script the words:  

Lillian Virginia (Petals) Potter Beloved wife, mother, and friend May you rest in peace for all eternity May 4, 1966 to October 31, 1989 

I gasp as I read the words. I may have come to the conclusion I was dead, but it's still a shock to see your gravestone before you. I look over to the one next to it and a few tears run down my dirt-covered face as I read the inscription:

James Wesley (Prongs) Potter 

_Beloved husband, father, prankster, and friend_

_May your marauder spirit rest in peace_

_September 8, 1966 to October 31, 1989_

Oh James, I never thought it would really happen to us. I look for the marker that would announce my baby boy's resting place, but find none. Hope enfolds me as I realize he must be alive somewhere, living with Padfoot and causing trouble. They wouldn't separate a family in death, would they?

 I'm pulled from my discovery when my husband's grave starts to sink in. My eyes widen as a hand breaks through the surface, followed by a dirty arm, and then the other finds its way to the surface. After taking a moment I rush to help and soon my husband is lying before me. His eyes automatically shut as the light fills his senses. I pull him close and whisper words of comfort as his body readjusts to being alive. Slowly one eye opens, then the other, till I'm looking into two familiar, bright blue orbs. We stare into each other's eyes for a beat, and then he gasps.

"Lily, is it really you?" he seems so amazed that it breaks my heart. I smile and nod, as I am too choked up to say anything. Tears of joy are now flowing freely. He doesn't hesitate and pulls me close. It seems like we stay in that position for eternity, until he reluctantly pulls away. He gives me the once over, and then nods his approval.

            "Just needs to get a look at you. But why are you so dirty?" I just look at him in the eye sadly, and then his eyes cloud over. "You had to climb out, like me, didn't you?" 

"Yes." My voice is raspy and hoarse, as I haven't used it in what seems to be a while. I clear my throat. "Yes, honey, I had to climb out too." 

He seems angry, then sad. Finally he settles on confused. "Why were we-" He peers over my shoulder and stares at the gravestones that I had discovered before. He stays silent, and then lets out a deep breath. "We were dead, weren't we." It's more of a statement then a question. I nod and he looks down. "And Harry? Even if he did come back to life, he wouldn't have the strength to or know how to escape." He lowers to his face and I watch a tear fall to the dirt-covered ground. I hook my finger under his chin so he looks at me.

            "Honey, I won't lie to you, I don't know what happened to Harry, but I don't see any indication that he… he, that he was with us." I can't bring myself to even say that my little angel is dead. 

James suddenly brightens as he searches for our son's gravesite. After seeing none, he turns to me and grins. "Guess we'll have to debrainwash him, after all, he's been with Padfoot for, who knows how long." I give a weak chuckle. Nothing stops a marauder's sense of humor. I pull myself up to a standing position and James follows. At first I'm a little wobbly, but James steadies me and I him. We hold each other for balance and discover our legs aren't used to holding our weight. After taking a few cautious steps, we are able to walk slowly. We use each other for support and wordlessly walk to the gates of the cemetery. 

Once there, we rest on the iron fence and take a breather. Just that small trek, as we were fairly close to the exit, has taken a lot out of me. I guess after being dead for, I don't know how long, I don't have as much endurance as I used to. It will take time, but I'm hopeful that soon you'd never know that I was a walking corpse. I hear my name and look to James. Apparently he's been calling my name for a while now. I grin sheepishly.

"Sorry, lost in thought. What is it honey?"

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to know what you think we should do next." 

I think for a moment. We should probably go to Dumbledore. He'd know what to do. On the other hand, I have no idea where we are. I turn around and look at the sign for the cemetery. With the light of the street lamp I can make out: Godric Hollow Memorial Cemetery. Well, now I know where we are, but I really want to see the guys. James is probably missing them more. Sirius, Remus, and what ever happened to Peter. He must have been the spy. I'd always had a feeling about him. But that would mean he was working for Voldemort. Just when you think you know somebody. James is staring at me intently and I realize he's still waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I was just going over our options. I think we should tell Dumbledore, but I'd rather like to see the guys, and I want to get in touch with Bella." He gives me a smile that makes my just recently, beating heart melt.

"I was hoping you'd say that. So where do you think they are?"

"I'm betting they're at Moony's. You guys were always over there as he's the only one that can cook. If anything, he can floo Padfoot over." It makes sense to me and James seems to agree.

"So, should we apperate?"

"We don't have our wands."

"Oh. Well how do we get there?" I grin at his impatience. He would always stay the same no matter what.

"Well, we're at Godric's Hollow-"

"How do you know that?" 

I roll my eyes and point to the sign. He blushes a bit and nods for me to continue.

"As I was saying, we can go the house and floo from there, that is if Padfoot hasn't decided to raise Harry there. He always did like the house." James gives me his approval, so I grab his hand and we start to walk in the familiar direction of our home. I lead James a bit as he doesn't have his glasses. 

We were a block away when dread fills my entire body. My fears are confirmed as I get my first glimpse of my old residence. I stop suddenly. James gives me a look, wondering why we had stopped, but as soon as he saw what I had, and he too gives a shocked gasp. Even he, who can't see, can make out the details, that where there used to be our quaint, two-story, dream home, is now a pile of ruins.

 Ashes cover the ground and the grass is overgrown. Weeds dominate the yard. What is left of our home is an almost collapsed staircase and the skeletons of the living room, kitchen and a few rooms upstairs. It's a nightmare. My eyes survey the wreckage and I know James is doing the same. I locate where I remembered the fireplace to be and luck is on our side as it was still standing. I pull James towards it. My feet crunch as I step on junk and charred remains of our belongings. 

We're almost to the fireplace when a piece of the second story starts to fall. James pushes me out of the way just in time. My heart breaks as I realize that it was part of the nursery. A stuffed phoenix surprisingly remains in tact and had fallen with the chunk of floor, or ceiling depending on how you look at it. I bend down and pick it up.

 Memories fill my head as I remember receiving the toy from Dumbledore as a gift for Harry. My little boy loved this toy and was attached to it from the day he was born.  Her name was C.C. Harry had named her always shouting out "see, see!" when he was visited by Fawkes. The name had stuck. 

I hug the toy to my chest, and then walk over to James, where he was standing by the fireplace. We look in the usual space and found the floo powder in part of a broken jar on the ground. I bend down to pick it up and a newspaper flies with the wind and lands on my feet. I pick it up and James took the floo powder. He remains silent, but gestures me to go first. I take a handful of the powder and throw it in the fireplace. I look at the newspaper in my hand and notice the date before I shout out my destination, "Moony Mansion."

 It's today's paper, July 30, 2003. Tomorrow is my Harry's birthday, he'll be 15. I realize this before I'm swept up in a swirl of green flames and magically taken to my destination.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: Congrats! You've survived the first chapter.  I plan to do Harry's birthday next. The beginning is already written and will be posted ASAP!  I hope you liked my ideas. Here's a taste of what I plan to do in the future. Obviously Harry's birthday, what happens to Lily and James when they reach Moony Mansion, sudden feelings develop between friends…and enemies, the return to Hogwarts, the new DADA teacher, a godmother is revealed, the obvious fight against good ole Moldy-shorts, and is Draco a good wizard…or a bad wizard? (He's not a wizard at all) Sorry, had to do it! Anywho, Return next time for the next deadly chapter of NSTS: AYOC. That's long isn't it? Oh, and I wasn't really sure about the dates or anything, so I guessed and estimated, and it's my story so deal with it! (I've got issues!) And if you have any corrections, tell me in your reviews and I'll try to fix them ASAP or I won't make the same mistake twice.

Toodles


	2. Birthday Wishes, Invitations, and Surpri...

Nothing Stays the Same: A Year of Change

By jezebel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that might seem familiar

Reviews: Always appreciated

Author's not: Thank you to all that reviewed. As for the people who brought to my attention the correct dates, thank you, but I'm just going to keep the dates I came up with. They fit the story. I can't very well have any current events happen if he's not in school during the present time. Anyway, this is a long chapter. I just started writing and kept writing. I hope you like the letters and I hope they are in character. Now enjoy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Two: Birthday Wishes, Invitations, and Surprises 

I watch the clock. The seconds tick down. 5…4…3…2…1… Happy Birthday to me. As soon as the clock strikes 12:00, six owls, one pitch-black raven, and a black cat with a letter tied around it's neck, fly or jump into my room. I recognize Hedwig, Errol (He's collapsed on the bed), Pig (currently zooming around the room. I use my seeker reflexes to catch him and quickly grab the attached letters.), a tawny owl (known as Angel and belongs to Remus and Sirius), and a school owl. I don't recognize the raven, cat, or the unfamiliar, important looking owl. Hedwig, Angel, and Errol wait as I collect the letters from the other animals. The raven, the cat, the school owl, and the other owl promptly fly or jump out the window into the night after I've relieved them of their loads.

I then approach the remaining owls. Hedwig nips my finger affectionately as I take the letter. Then I collect the letters from Errol and finally Angel, who flies with Hedwig to her cage for some water. I pick up the exhausted Errol and lay him on the desk. Pig is still flying around the room.

            I open up Hedwig's letter first. It's from Hermione.

            _Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope those muggles are treating you better. Right now I'm at home with my parents. They felt that they hadn't seen me in a long time and we needed to bond. I guess I can understand their point of view. _

_I was planning on visiting Victor over the summer, but after countless letters from Ron threatening never to speak to me again, I decided not to go. I don't know what his problem is, but he better get over it soon. Honestly, you males can be really thick sometimes. Do you think you can mention it to him that we are just friends._

_Anyway, I'm leaving to stay with the Weasleys on August 15. I do hope that Dumbledore lets you come too. I have got you a present, but I'll give it to you if you go to the Weasleys, or on the train to school. _

_If you can't come, Ron and I will be going to Diagon Ally on the 25. I need to refill my potions ingredients and get new robes. I've already gotten my books and read them all. Transfiguration is going to be harder this year and there are some more complex charms we'll be learning. Then of course we have the OWLs. I already have a study schedule set up for us, so don't worry. Remember, these tests decide our future in the wizarding world and we have to be prepared._

_Okay, enough harping.__ Anyway, happy birthday and I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_     Hermione_

_P.S. I got my letter today, I've been made prefect. Can you believe it? I was so surprised. Hope that you receive one too, maybe then you'll stop breaking all the rules. _

            I smile as I read her letter. I can just imagine the schedules she's made up for us. Hopefully she scheduled some time for us to eat and have fun. As for her and Ron fighting about Victor Krum, well, I have a feeling that there are more than just friendly feelings between my two best friends. Could they be anymore obvious? I shake my head and open the next letter that's written in Ron's sloppy scrawl. 

_            Happy Birthday Harry!_

_            We've all been writing Dumbledore to see if you can stay with us, but no luck so far. Anyway, Hermione will be over on the 15. I managed to convince her not to go to Vicky's house. Honestly, I don't know what she sees in that ugly git. She deserves someone better, someone who can at least say her name. I don't know about you mate, but I'm worried about her. He's too old for her. She called me a pigheaded prat after I sent her a friendly letter warning her about Krum. So I threatened not to speak to her again, come on, she takes things so seriously, I mean, who else could I try to copy of homework from? Women! _

_Anyway, to more pressing matters, your present. Sorry mate, the overstuffed fir-ball couldn't carry it on his own and Errol had it's own delivery to make. I don't know where he was off to, but even if he did help Pig, your gift would end up in a tree somewhere. So you can get it when I see you next. Oh yeah, Hermione and me will be at Diagon Alley on the 25. Hope you can make it. What do you reckon that Hermione has already read and memorized our books for the year? I'm pretty sure she already has our entire year planned out. Studying, studying, go to class, and more studying. You'd think she might loosen up a bit. Anyway, gotta go. Happy birthday. Hope the Dursleys aren't being too big of prats. Oh, and have you heard from Snuffles lately?_

_Ron_

Typical, he sends me a long letter and most of it's about Hermione. Can't they get a clue? I cautiously open the next letter that came from Pig when I notice it's from Fred and George. When nothing explodes or goes crazy, I open it the rest of the way. A short letter is on the paper and it looks like they took turns writing.

_To our mysterious benefactor,_

_We've decided that since it's your birthday, we'd send you some samples of the products we've created so far_

_Hullo Harry, George here. Anyway, we were thinking that maybe you could do us a favor and test some of the products out._

_Not on yourself of course_

_But on our favorite muggle,_

_Your whale of a cousin.___

_Dudley__!_

_If you won't get in too much trouble that is._

_If not we'll just try them out on Malfoy next year._

_Anyway, happy birthday!_

_And cheer up; we're doing everything we can to convince Dumbledore to let you stay here._

_Yeah, we even sent him some canary creams disguised as muggle treats._

_Sincerely,_

_The Owners of WWW,_

_Gred__ and Forge.___

I stare in shock at the parchment. They sent Dumbledore a canary cream. I think about offering Dudley some candy, but I quickly forget about it. The Dursleys have been even more horrid then usual and I really don't fancy having to deal with the consequences. I open the package from the twins and check out their creations. I grin madly and my spirits brighten as I see one particular item: Bouncing Ferret Bubble Gum. I immediately picture Malfoy and stifle a laugh. I reach for the next letter and open it. It's from Sirius and Professor Lupin.

_Happy Birthday Harry!_

_Just writing to let you know I'm okay and to wish you a happy 15th birthday. Right now I'm staying with this old git. He's really annoying if you get my drift._

_I'm not annoying. And who are you calling old you old mutt._

_Hey, I'm not old; I'm mature._

_Ha, if you're mature then I'm You-Know-Who._

_Harry, help, I'm staying with the enemy._

I laugh as I read the words on the page. It seems that the two old friends were having a great time. I imagined that this must be like when they were at Hogwarts. This made automatically makes me wish for the millionth time that my parents were alive and that I could see all them together. I decide to read the rest before my mood gets any darker.

_Anyway Harry. Yes, Snuffles is currently at my place. I swear though, if he doesn't stop shedding and running around everywhere I'm going to have to put him on a leash._

_Oh puh-lease Moony. How many times have you made that threat and here I am, leash free._

_Back to the matter at hand.__ Harry, it's your fifteenth birthday. Padfoot and I have decided to make you a Marauder and have you and you're friends carry on the legacy. This should be an important year for you and we expect you to have fun._

_And you are to break as many rules as possible and make Snape's life a living hell. _

_Should you accept to be a Marauder, the following requirements have to be made. One: You need to start thinking of as many ways to get in trouble as possible._

_Two: You need to decide who will join your group of merry men._

_And women.___

_No, I love Hermione dearly, but I don't think that she's the rule breaking type._

_That's what you think._

_Huh?_

_She's got a devious mind. Think of all the pranks and things she could come up with._

_Point taken.___

_Thank you. Anyway, Rule three: You need to become an unregistered animangi. Not only is it a marauder requirement, it could become useful in the future. (This is where our gift comes in.)_

_Four: you need nicknames _

_Five: you must wear your personal Marauder charm at all times. You'll receive yours when number 3 is met._

_And finally number 6: Create something to pass on to future mischief-makers that will help aid mischief-makers when you're old and gone from Hogwarts. It's your legacy._

_Harry, we're both proud of you and we know that James and Lily would be ecstatic. Always know that they loved you and still love you wherever they are._

_For your present, we picked up these from our secret spot at Hogwarts the last time we were there. _

_Happy Birthday_

_Padfoot__ and Moony_

I look at the parchment in my hands and give a big smile. I'm going to become a marauder, like my father. I immediately open the wrapped parcel from the bed. I look at the item in my hands and a tear falls from my eye. It's two books. One is called The Marauders Handbook: A Guide to Mischief and Pranks. It's actually a journal that was handwritten. Notes and messages are written on the margins. There are a few hand drawn pictures and scribbles. It's a guide to his father's life at Hogwarts. My grin got wider as I look at the second title; ­The Marauders Guide to Becoming an Illegal Animangis. They really were going to let my and my friends go through with it. I opened it up and realize it's much like the first, only it's written in three different types of handwriting instead of four. I stare at them for a moment longer before opening the next letter.

_'Arry_

_I can't tell yuh where I am cept that I'm on a special mission for Dumbledore. I jus wan'ed te write an say appy birthday. Sorry for the lack a presen, bu' yuh'll jus ave te wait 'il yuh ge back te 'ogwarts. I spect classes te be interestin this year cuz I gots a special breed a creature only foun in ___.. Gots te go. See yuh on the firs._

_Hagrid__._

I give a quiet chuckle as I imagined what the half-giant had gotten for class and how he had unintentionally told me where he was. I reach for the next letter, one I recognize all too well. It's my school letter. I briefly skim through it and notice that there doesn't seem to be that much on a difference then last year. Then I notice the extra weight and piece of parchment. My eyes widen as I realize what it is. I pull the shiny badge out along with the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_As you are entering your fifth year at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you are being given the opportunity to become a prefect. The other professors and I have decided that you, along with two of your fellow classmates, are to be one of this year's fifth year Gryffindor prefect. Please report to me after the feast and make sure to wear your badge at all times._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts _

_School__ of __Witchcraft__ and Wizardry.___

I look at the letter in shock. They want ME to be prefect. Even after all the rules I have broken and trouble I have gotten into, they made me a prefect. It was insane, but a great honor. A prefect, me! Well, that was a nice birthday gift from McGonagall. 

Next I look at the remaining letters. I grab the one that happened to have a very familiar, loopy script, and open it. Inside was two pieces of parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_I retrieved this bit of parchment after last year's events. Forgive me for not returning it sooner. I have absolutely no clue what it is and I expect you to use it well. Happy Birthday and feel free to contact me if you have any scar problems or dreams. I'm sure if you need it, Severus would be willing to brew some dreamless sleep potion._

_Best wishes,_

_Albus__ Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., _

_Chf__. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, _

_International Confed. Of Wizards)_

I pick up the next piece of parchment excitedly. There is nothing on it and it looks ordinary enough, but I know exactly what it is: the Marauders Map. I can't believe that Dumbledore would return it to me. The old headmaster must really be a bit mad. I lay the map next to my letter from Sirius and Remus, and then grab the next friendly looking letter. 

Upon opening it, my nose is filled with a fragrance of vanilla and roses. I have no clue as to what is inside of it though. The parchment has a floral print on it and is written in purple ink. I scan the letter for a name and read the signature; it's from Ginny. Why on Earth would Ginny Weasley be writing me? Well, no way to find out unless I read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know it must seem odd receiving a letter from me. You don't know me very well, but that could be because when ever you get in a ten-foot radius of me, I run away blushing. I find it easier to write to you then speak to you in person. There should be a crime against looking like you do._

I blush. Not only was the youngest Weasley writing me, she seems to be, well, a little bit more outgoing then what I'm used to.

_Anyway, before I forget, Happy Birthday! I expect you've gotten tons of letters and gifts to open so I'll make this quick._

_Thank you. I don't think I've ever thanked you for saving my life, so there. I decided to put my craft skills to work and immediately thought of you. Open the package before you read anymore._

I look down and find a small wrapped package. Picking it up, I examine it. It's a little small, and oddly shaped. I shrug and unwrap it. Upon seeing what it is, I struggle not to laugh. All I need now is was to wake up the Dursleys. It's a toad. But it's not an ordinary toad; it's a toad with bright green eyes. It has a mop of messy black hair, glasses that are round like mine, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on its forehead. It's holding a snitch in one hand and a sword in the other. Looking at it closely, I see it has a likeness of the sword I used on the Basilisk in 2nd year; it's a miniature of Godric Gryffindor's sword. The toad also seems to be riding a broomstick and upon closer inspection, the words _firebolt_ is written on the side. The toad is attached to a strip of leather and can be worn as a necklace. I suddenly get a nice, light feeling in my stomach and continue to read the letter.

_A piece of art, isn't it? I thought you could use a something funny. I also charmed it. There are about ten different protection charms and a powerful charm that will let you know when someone with bad intentions is around. Don't worry; you'll get a kick out of the alarm I'm sure. Anyway, happy birthday and I'll keep writing Dumbledore to let you stay with us. Maybe you can even get test my theory of me not blushing and acting clumsy when you're around anymore out. _

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Have you heard from Ron and Hermione at all? I think I'll go crazy if they don't do anything about their feelings. Between Ron's constant whining and Hermione's owls about how Ron's a prat, I haven't got any piece lately. I've half a mind to lock them in a broom closet together until they admit they like each other. Honestly! If you want to be in on my plan, let me know. If it's this bad for me I can't imagine what you're going through._

I blink once, then twice, then a third time. She signed _Love, Ginny_. Sure, that's how Hermione always signs her letters, but this feels different, more special. I smile at what she had written in the postscript, then immediately tie the toad around my neck. It would be rude not to wear a gift she had spent so much time on, right? Instantly warmth spreads throughout my body and I relax. It's like drinking a warm butterbeer. I wonder what the alarm is though. I place the letter down on the bed and pick up the letter that had come on the raven. The handwriting on the address is familiar, but I can't place it. I open it up and gasp as I see the signature. It's from Snape!

            _Dear Mister Potter,_

_            If not for a promise I made long ago, I wouldn't be caught dead writing you of all people. But I did, and I always keep my promises._

_            Back in my Hogwarts days, I was friends with a girl. She was perfect, and had she not been dating someone else, I would have jumped at the chance to claim her. As was such, she was with another and quite happy. I settled to be her friend. Her name was Lily Evans. Yes, Potter, I was friends with your mother. _

_            When she had you she would go on and on about how you were a perfect baby and such nonsense. In my opinion you had a big head, were always drooling, and were nothing resembling human. But I kept my mouth shut and agreed. _

_            Before she went into hiding with you and your father, she came to me and left a few things in my possession. She knew of my status as spy and had a feeling she wouldn't make it. It was the one time that everyone wished she was wrong. She told me to give them to you when you were fifteen. Therefore I'm keeping my part of the promise. Enclosed are your mother's diaries and scrapbooks. She had a habit of keeping those nasty things all the time. At the time everyone would laugh, but now I'm glad for her excessive writing and such. I hope you keep them well and treasure them as that's what they are, a treasure. _

_            Sincerely,_

_     Severus Snape_

_P.S. Also enclosed is a bottle of Dreamless Sleep Potion. Your nightmares have been brought to my attention and Dumbledore requested that I brew some for you. Owl me when you run out._

            I stare at the letter in shock. Severus Snape, evil git of a potions master, was friends with my mother. He was a Slytherin for Pete's sake. Nevertheless, I tear into the package that came along with the letter. A set of books fall out. I stare at them for a long time. These are my mother's whole life story, all in front of me. I pick up the first one. It's a normal muggle diary. I flip through the pages and inhale the scent. It's a little musty, but you can clearly make out a floral fragrance. I look at the writing. As it gets to the end, it becomes more and more clear to read and I notice muggle pictures that have been pasted on the pages. I grab another one. It has the words, First Year, written on the cover. I open it up and I realize she has a diary for each year. This one explains the wonders of the wizarding word and her first year at Hogwarts. Slowly as the diary progresses, the muggle pictures become wizarding ones. I stare at one and try not to laugh at what it is of. A tiny version of my mother and another girl next to her are laughing at a group of four boys, who happen to be head to toe, in Slytherin colors. They are all in the Great Hall. Looking closer I can identify them as the marauders. I also see a small boy standing next to my mother and he appears to be shaking her hand. It's Snape. I read an excerpt of the entry.

            _Oh my god, they make me sooo mad. I hate that annoying group of boys that call themselves the marauders. And that James Potter is the worst. I hate being the only girl in Gryffindor this year. Luckily, Bella keeps me sane. So what if she's a Slytherin? I really don't see what's the big deal between us being friends. But those ruddy boys always have to complain and whine about it._

_They even charmed my room to Slytherin colors. I think they got upset when I thanked them and commented on how it matches my eyes perfectly. _

_            Today though, I got my revenge. I snuck into the kitchen last night and got the house elves to slip something in their food. Then this morning at breakfast they were turned Slytherin colors. It was hilarious and still hasn't worn off yet. _

_            I also met a new friend today. His name is Severus and he's a Slytherin like Bella. He congratulated me on out doing the marauders. We ended up, the three of us, going to potions together. He's a wiz at potions. He even offered to tutor me. I'll in turn tutor him in charms, my best subject._

I smile at the entry. So my mother hated my father. That's a new development. I have to ask Sirius about that incident. I also think it weird that my mother befriended Slytherins. Was she mad! 

            I set aside the diaries and open a scrapbook. The cover has a big picture of my parents' graduation. I smile as I look at it. My mother and father are passionately kissing as the rest of the class is throwing off their caps. A ring can clearly be seen on my mother's finger. Snape and some women, I think she's the same from the first picture, she looks familiar, are both looking at the couple in disgust. Then, oh my god, Sirius grabs the girl and they start to snog. What! 

            I put the book down and set aside the others. I realize I still have two more letters to get through. I open the next one. I don't recognize the name. I start to read and the information enclosed makes my mouth drop in surprise.

_            Dear Harry,_

_            You know, me, but not as you think. My name is Arabella Figg or Bella, or to you, Mrs. Figg, cat lady babysitter. Yes, I'm a witch. I didn't tell you before because the time wasn't right. I've been watching over you since that dreadful night and I'll continue to do so as my duty as godmother. Yes, I'm your godmother._

_            I was best friends with your mother in school. I was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor. We made quite the pair. She had been the only girl sorted into Gryffindor and I was not your normal Slytherin. Eventually I even started to date your godfather, the mutt, Sirius Black. I know that you know about him and just so you know, I never doubted that he was innocent. I knew Peter for the rat that he was, both literally and figuratively. _

_            I imagine you have a lot of questions and I'll do my best to answer them the next time you come over. I hope you aren't mad and understand that if Petunia knew who or what I was, she'd never let you near me. _

_            Now to the most important part of the letter: Happy Birthday Harry. I was there when you were born and I plan to be there from now on. No, you can't come live with me, but I hope that you'll suddenly decide to come do an old lady's yard work and visit. _

_            Enclosed are a few things your mother left with me that I believe she'd like you to have. Open it up and I'll explain._

            Without question, I tear into the package. Inside is a jewelry box. Curiously I open it and find eight rings. I turn back to the letter.

            _Inside should be some rings. They were your mothers. There are her promise ring, engagement ring, her wedding band, her Hogwarts ring, and a ring that she received from Severus (the one that has a ruby and emerald intertwined It was given to her on Christmas our sixth year.), her marauder ring (The one with a petal on it. That was her nickname, Petals. I was Whiskers.), a friendship ring, and a ring she received from you and your father on your first mother's day. _

_            I expect you to take great care of these rings, as they were an important part of your mother's life. Happy Birthday and I hope to see you soon._

_            Your Magnificent Godmother,_

_                                    Bella_

I put down the letter and examine the rings. They are all gorgeous and unique. I look closely at the wedding ring and wonder who has his father's. I think it's weird that all this time I've had a godmother that lives just down the street. Well, that explained the cat that came into my room to deliver the letter. I close the box and place them with the journals. Only one more letter to go.

            The envelope is old. It has a stamp that tells me it's a delayed delivery. Wondering who it could be from, I open it up and start to read.

_July 31, 1989_

_To our Darling Baby Boy, Harry,_

_            Honey, if you've received this letter, it means that you've finally become fifteen. Now I know that you're probably rolling your eyes right now, but in our family, fifteen in a special year._

_            Yeah Bambi, it means that this is the prime year to get into trouble._

_            James, stop it. No darling, it means that you're all grown up. Maybe not completely, but you at least think you are. Therefore we wanted to remind you that to us, you'll always be our baby._

_            Yep, except no more dirty diapers. Yes!_

_            James, I'm warning you. Harry, I hope that you don't take after your father. _

_            Hey! Harry's going to turn out exactly like his old man. Won't yuh kid?_

_            Merlin help us all if that's true. _

_            Harry, your mum's crazy. It's a very good thing to be like me._

_            Ignore him Harry. Now sweetie, right now you have just become a year old. Your father and I at the moment are watching you as you sleep. You are the most precious thing I think has ever come into this world and I already know that you'll take after your father in the looks department. Hopefully that's the only similarity between the two of you._

_            I'm going to ignore that. Anyway Bambi, you're mum's right. You are special. You're definitely the best thing to ever happen to us and we just wanted to let you know this. _

_            Honey, we're facing some dark times at the moment and if anything ever happens to us, know we love you and will always be in your heart._

_            Yes, young man. Never forget that! And that's an order._

_            We love you Harry, always remember._

_            Love, _

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. Hey kid, your mum doesn't know about this, we'll tell her later, but this year is also your induction to the marauders. May you forever wreck havoc and drive your teachers crazy. Good luck and know we're proud of you son. Papa Prongs._

 The dam breaks and tears fall from my eyes. They sent me a letter and they loved me. I stare at the parchment in my hand cry. After a few moments, I wipe away the last few tears and stare at the letter for a long time. Then I realize there's something else in the envelope. I reach in and pull out a shrunken book. Puzzled at what it is and annoyed that I can't use magic to unshrink it, I lay it down on the letter. I look up at the clock and realize it's two in the morning. I know I have to get some sleep, so I carefully gather all of my presents and memories of my parents, and place them under the floorboard where I keep my important things. I keep my protection toad from Ginny around my neck and place the last item, my parent's letter, under my pillow so I can keep it with me. I close the window and turn off the light. No matter what happens today, I know, it is by far, my best birthday ever and for the first time in months, I fall asleep with a smile on my face. My nightmares take the night off and I dream of my parents and friends, all happy and together.

A/N: Say it with me, awwwwwwww. I thought a little fluff was in store. Won't he get a surprise? Anywho, I apologize if there are any mistakes or such. I didn't go through this chapter as carefully as I could have cuz I just wanted to post it. I hoped you liked it. Also, if it was a little cliché, sorry, I like it, so there. I have an idea, but I'm not sure. How do you think Harry should find out? My way I don't think has been done before, but I want your opinions. So tell me what you think. And I apologize for Hagrid's accent. I have no clue as how to right it so I just went with the flow. Also, the blank line is where Hagrid is. I had a brain fart and forgot where exactly he went. So use your imagination. That's about it for now. 

TTFN


	3. The Key to Defeating Voldemort

Nothing Stays the Same: A Year of Change

By jezebel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the television shows mentioned. I only own the idea.

Reviews: I'd appreciate them

Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers. I can't really complain with the feedback I've gotten. I do want to remind you that if I'm doing something you absolutely hate, tell me so I can fix it. So enough babbling, read the story!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Three: The Key to Defeating Voldemort

(Author's POV)

            Sirius and Remus were at Moony Mansion. Both bachelors were currently sitting in the living room eating cereal and drinking coffee (It was Sirius' turn to make breakfast), and watching cartoons while commenting on the likeliness of the cartoons and the real world. It was to say, very immature. But that's probably the best way to describe the two of them. After all, even Remus, the mature one, would lose brain-cells after living with Sirius.

            "Now that's just wrong. How many times is he gonna order from Acme company? He should know by now that their products aren't gonna work. And how does he get them so fast? They must really have a fast way of post. Owls can't even get there in that amount of time." Sirius stuffed some more cereal into his mouth before he continued. "And how does the roadrunner even order the things. It's obvious he doesn't talk, but he'd have to send in the catalog thingy before he could get the product, and I don't think he can read."

            Remus rolled his eyes, but smiled in amusement. It was a nice change to see Sirius obsessing over the important things in life. He had been starting to resemble that vampire from their favorite nighttime show, Angel. Remus had even taken to calling him King of Brood, instead of Padfoot.

            "It's only a cartoon Sirius."

            "But I want to know!"

            "Fine, then call Warner Brothers and demand answers. I don't know!" The werewolf picked up the dishes and brought them to the kitchen. Sirius' voice carried from he other room.

            "You know, having a muggle telly is a good idea. I don't think You-know-who could even hate it. I mean, who could beat Friends. And watching the muggles' view of our world, highly entertaining." 

            Remus grabbed another cup of coffee and joined the overgrown child on the couch. "Sure Sirius, the key to defeating Voldemort is to make him watch the telly. Maybe we can invite him over next Tuesday for Buffy."

            Just then the fireplace announced a visitor, but neither man heard. They were too busy arguing over whether ol' Moldie-shorts would like Will and Grace or ER. It was a toss up. Comedy and laughs to make him more human, then kill him, or blood and death to make him get excited and distracted, then kill him.

            The figure, a beautiful red-haired woman stepped out of the fireplace. A messy haired man followed. Both looked at the figures on the couch. Finally the women cleared her throat to announce her presence. The two fighting men stopped, looked at their new company, and stared with their mouths hanging open. The standing man just smiled.

            "Well, Padfoot, Moony, you two haven't changed a bit. Well, except you're both a little more gray then I'm used to. Hah, you're old farts." The women looked at her companion.

            "Honestly James. Hi you guys. Did you miss us?" Remus and Sirius stared and looked like they had been petrified. Then the two collectively fainted.

A/N: I know, kinda short, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Okay, I'm having an idea. I have trouble writing villains. I absolutely can if necessary, but it's a little bit harder. So here's my plan, and I need your votes. Do you want a Voldie to be funny evil, serious evil, or do you want me to take the time and do both. Tell me in your reviews. Basically, you can have laughs, plot thickeners, or both. It's up to you. Okay, see you next time.


	4. Water Anyone?

Nothing Stays the Same: A Year of Change

By jezebel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Reviews: critics welcome

A/n: here's the promised longer chapter. Hope you enjoyed the antics of Padfoot and Moony, but now it's time to get serious.

_Your__ not serious, I'm Sirius._

Uh oh, the characters escaped, run for your lives.

Nope, only me. Black here, Sirius Black. AKA: Padfoot, Snuffles, Dork, Idiot. Wow, I have a lot of names.

So it's only you?

Yep, was trying to turn Snape's hair pink and I ended up here.

Oh, my god. It's even more serious.

Yep, a lot more me.

I meant, never mind. This is a serious situation; I think I'll need backup.

_Yep, a Sirius situation.__ Don't worry; I'll back you up._

I have to go now. Um, readers, enjoy the story. (Runs away screaming her head off. Padfoot follows yelling about trust issues.)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Four: Water Anyone?

Previously on NSTS:

A beautiful red-haired woman stepped out of the fireplace. A messy haired man followed. Both looked at the figures on the couch. Finally the women cleared her throat to announce her presence. The two fighting men stopped, looked at their new company, and stared with their mouths hanging open.

            " Hi you guys. Did you miss us?" Remus and Sirius stared and looked like they had been petrified. Then the two collectively fainted.

            James took one look at his two best friends passed out on the floor and promptly burst out laughing. Lily sent a disapproving look her husband's way and bent down next to the two men. James just kept on laughing.

            "Honestly James. Get over here and help me. I don't have my wand so I can't wake them up. We'll just have to wait, now help me move them to the couch. They have to be uncomfortable."

            James laughed a bit more, but moved to his wife's side and helped pull up Sirius. "Geez Padfoot, care to lose some weight." 

            Lily scoffed but directed the pair to the couch where James placed his old friend. He then went back and picked up the werewolf form the floor. Lily rearranged them to be a bit more comfortable, then stepped back to observe her handiwork. James had finally gotten his laughter under control, and now gave a loud sigh. 

Lily rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, you know you want to, just don't ruin anything."

James grinned and ran into the kitchen. It was a bit different then what he remembered, but that was to be expected, but it was not what he expected. Everything was where he remembered, and it was clean, spotless even. He didn't give it too much thought, and opened the cupboard. He pulled out a glass and filled it with icy, cold water. Imagining the look on his friends' faces, he grinned. It was just like he used to do it. He walked back into the living room. Lily saw the glass and shook her head, but she was smiling. She didn't say anything. James walked over to his friends. Both of them had a look of shock on their faces, which he felt a little bad for, but that didn't' mean he wouldn't go through with his plan. He dumped the water over both of his friends' faces. Their reaction was instant, but not expected. Instead of Padfoot jumping off and chasing James around the room with death threats, and Moony sitting up, wiping the water away, then rolling over and going back to sleep; both men sat up and reached for their wands. In a matter of seconds, James had both of their wands pointed at his forehead.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Remus sounded wild, like he had let the wolf take control. 

"And what gives you the right to be impersonating Lily and James. I didn't think even Voldemort would stoop that low." Sirius sounded dangerous and was definitely growling. He moved his wand and now it was aimed at Lily.

"Hey, hold on there Padfoot, can you please not threaten my wife. You of all people know how she gets and I really pity you once she gets her wand back."

"I'm not moving my wand until I'm sure you are both locked in Azkaban for this. And I thought I asked you a question." Sirius' voice was rough and harsh. James nodded and started to stand up. 

"I don't think so. Stay right where you are." Remus pressed his wand harder into James' temple. Getting the clue, James put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, I get that you're a little shocked, surprised, suspicious, but I'm getting a cramp in my leg, I don't have a wand, and I'm a little disorientated from crawling out of my grave. So if you could just let me up I'll prove to both of you that I am James Potter and that the lovely lady with me is my wife Lily and that yes, we're back from the dead."

Remus and Sirius both looked at each other. The man claiming to be James certainly looked like James, he sounded like James, and he had woken them up like James had done for years. The women turned her head and gave them both a glare that was patented my Lily. They hadn't heard her yet, but so far she resembled their old friend. Finally she spoke.

"Sirius William Black, remove your wand this instant or as soon as I find my own wand, I will curse you into the next century. Remus Walton Lupin, that goes for you to." 

The two mentioned looked at each other. They knew that voice. They'd been reprimanded by that voice many, many times and it wasn't one that you'd forget, or even recreate. By habit, they lowered their wands immediately. She stood up and faced them. "Thank you. Now, James, get up and say hello to your friends. Also, proving to them who you are would be smart. We have been dead for fourteen years." 

Her husband stood and faced his friends. "Lo guys. I'm guessing you want me to prove who I am. Okay, I can do this." They stood for a few seconds in silence. James' face was scrunched in thought. Remus, Sirius, and Lily waited for what he would come up with. "Okay, maybe I need some help, how can I prove I'm Prongs?" he looked to his friends. 

They looked to each other. Sirius raised his eyebrows, Remus nodded. There was one thing that couldn't be duplicated or faked. Even the strongest wizard couldn't pull it off. "Become Prongs.  If you can't, then we'll call Dumbledore to deal with you."

"Why not the ministry?" Lily was curious.

"Because they are highly incompetent at the moment. Dumbledore would be able to deal with you better. Now show us Prongs." 

James smiled. That was it, become Prongs, he could do that in his sleep. 

"Okie Dokie, one stag coming up." He concentrated and focused on becoming his animangis form. He was still standing there in human form a minute later. A stunning spell was immediately cast from Sirius' wand aimed at James. A body fell and hit the ground.

"James!" Lily's voice rang through the air.

A/N: Muwa ha ha ha ha! I present the ever-annoying cliffhanger. Don't worry, I won't do that often. Okay, I got Sirius back to where he came from, but another problem arose.

_I resent that._

_Yes, I agree with Mister Malfoy. Jezebel, do you have any idea who I am. Detention for insulting a professor and 50 points from what ever house you're from._

That's the problem. 

_Hey! You did it again!_

Okay, okay, you're not a problem. Readers, I present Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. 

_Do you have any respect for authority? _

Nope, you should see how I usually treat authority. Hee hee, I'm picturing Cartmen right now. Okay, I'm gonna go snog….I mean find a way to send back these two Slytherins. Stay tuned for the stunning conclusion in the next chapter. Hey Snape, Malfoy, did I mention I'm defiantly a Slytherin?

_No, I don't believe you did. In that case, 100 points to Slytherin. We'll work on your authority problem in my office, before dinner, wear something, nice._

_Hey, what about me? I'm defiantly cuter than Snape!_

_That's Professor Snape to you Mr. Malfoy and I believe that there's enough to go around. But for now, go back to the common room. I'll send her in after, detention._

_Sure, sure, forget about the rich boy._

Don't worry Draco, I defiantly haven't forgotten about you. 

            _Good, so, see you in the common room?_

Definatley! Now Severus, where were we?__


	5. Bondage Was Never James' Thing and Conve...

Nothing Stays the Same: A Year Of Change

By jezebel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the plot.

Reviews: I'd really appreciate them

A/N: I am SO sorry that I haven't been able to post. I've been really busy. Again, I'm really sorry, but I will try to update more, okay! So here's the next chapter of Nothing Stays the Same. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Five: Bondage Was Never James' Thing and Conversations over Tea

Previously on NST: "Okie Dokie, one stag coming up." He concentrated and focused on becoming his animangis form. He was still standing there in human form a minute later. A stunning spell was immediately cast from Sirius' wand aimed at James. A body fell and hit the ground.

"James!" Lily's voice rang through the air. She sent a glare her husband's way, then moved to where Remus had fallen. James may have been dead, but his auror instincts were still intact. Anticipating the stunning spell, he had redirected Sirius' arm. The escaped convict looked to his fallen friend and to the impersonator that had put him that way. Instantly, the James-look-alike was bound with ropes, and he fell back on the couch. Sirius made his way over to Remus and was surprised to see that the Lily impersonator was trying to help him. She turned around and glared at Sirius. 

"Honestly Padfoot, you shouldn't go around stunning your friends. Now can you please wake up Moony so I can explain? And when you're finished with that, untie James; bondage was never really his thing."

Sirius stared in awe at the commanding woman, and instantly obeyed her orders by habit. Now Remus was awake and sitting next to a grumpy looking James. Lily sat in the chair facing everyone and Sirius preferred to stand. After a deep breath, she launched into an explanation. 

"Yes, we're alive; we had to crawl out of our graves. James is disorientated and it takes concentration to change into his animangus form, that's why he couldn't change into Prongs. You should know that Sirius. Now, we decided to come to you first. We both missed you and figured you could fill us in on what we missed. Calling Albus would definitely be a good idea, he should probably be aware of what's going on and he might have more answers. I honestly have no clue why we're back, but we are, so we can continue where we left off. Harry will have parents again."

Both men eyed her skeptically. Harry, he'd definitely love to have his parents back. But what if they were just death eaters in disguise? You couldn't be too sure.

Remus stood up, always the sensible one, and walked over to the fireplace. He threw some powder in and called for Dumbledore. Instantly, the headmaster's head appeared in the flames.

          "Why hello Remus. Is there a problem? Don't tell me that Sirius is driving you crazy already." Remus shook his head.

          "Yes, Sirius is driving me crazy, but that's not why I contacted you. We have a bigger problem, well, we're not sure if it's a problem or not, that's why we need you to come here."

          "Is it that serious?"

          "Yes."

          "Alright, give me a minute and I'll be right over. Do I need to bring anyone else? Backup perhaps."

          Remus turned his head and looked at the two people that wore his friends' faces. He wasn't sure if he could trust them yet. So far they had been very accepting of Sirius and his lack of trust. But what if they were sent by Voldemort. Making up his mind he turned to Dumbledore. 

          "Yes, bring whoever you think is necessary." One could never be too safe. And if they were Lily and James, they would understand his reasons, he also wanted more then one opinion on if he was dreaming or not. It was too good to be true.

          Dumbledore nodded. "All right, I'll be there with some backup." His head vanished. 

          Remus turned back to the group on the couch. "I'm sorry, but it's only to be safe. Now, if you're telling the truth, I'm guessing you'd be hungry after all this time. Would you like anything to eat or drink perhaps?"

          James looked at Lily. She turned to Remus. "A drink please. Would you like me to help you in the kitchen?" 

When Sirius nodded too, Remus accepted. "Yes, I might need an extra pair of hands. In the meantime, Sirius, do you think you can get, well, James some clothes. I'm not sure what to call you so I'll stick with who you look like, but honestly, you stink." 

Sirius went to protest, but a look from Remus shut him up. "Okay, James, let's see what I have. And no funny business, if I think for one second that you're gonna pull something, you'll be in ropes so fast your head will spin." Both men proceeded to disappear in Sirius' bedroom. Remus went to direct 'Lily' into the kitchen, but she was already gone. Panicking he ran to the kitchen hoping she hadn't escaped. He found her making tea. She looked as if she had no problems and she seemed to know the way around his kitchen. She smiled when she saw him.

          "Hello Remus. I understand you not believing us, if I were in your position I'd do the same thing.  I just wish it could go back to the way it was. Also, I'm really sorry for all the trouble this had caused you, but, we really missed you, James especially. I think he's a little hurt that you can't trust him immediately, but, he'll get over it. I don't think he understands the real danger that Voldemort brings. God, I wish that this was all a nightmare. We were dead Remus, dead. I know you don't believe us yet but, oh, we missed out on everything in Harry's life. Merlin, Harry, he must hate us. We just had to go and get ourselves blown up."

Whether she was Lily or not, Remus never wanted to here those words come out of Lily's mouth. "Don't ever think that. Harry loves you and James. Yes, he wishes he had his parents, but he never blamed anyone but Voldemort for your death, well, possibly Wormtail."

Lily had been staring at the table, but her head shot up at the mention of their old friend. "Oh my god, I'd forgotten. I can't believe Peter betrayed us like that. God, if I know Sirius he's blaming himself for it too." She got up and took the water off of the stove and started preparing the tea. She handed Remus his mug, which he took gratefully, then sat next to the old werewolf.

Remus just nodded. "Yep, he fully blames himself. Nothing any of us can say will make him think otherwise. Hey, how did you know that it was Wormtail?"

Lily studied the table again. "Who else could it have been? Peter was our secret keeper. You know, I never liked him. I realized it right after I crawled out of my grave. Remus, I'll tell you, I think that was the worst experience one could have, I almost wish I could have stayed in peace." She remained silent for a few minutes. Remus was thinking about what she said. He was starting to believe he had his friends back. She continued talking. 

"Remus, if you don't mind me asking, What's Harry like? I know you don't trust me yet, but I want to know about my little boy. Is he a good kid? Does he play quidditch? Does he have a girlfriend? Does he blame us?" She looked lost, and afraid. 

That's when he knew. He got up and kneeled next to her, then wrapped his arms around her. It was Lily. She placed her head on his chest as he answered her questions. "Well Lils, Harry is a great boy. I taught him when he was in his third year. I've never met a boy that polite. Sure, he gets into loads of trouble, but it's usually to save somebody. He's a hero. The boy-who-lived. I think I'll let someone else explain that to you." He paused. "He plays quidditch, has since his first year. He's a natural on a broom. I can't wait for you to see him. No, he doesn't have a girlfriend that I know of, but he had two best friends that he'd do anything for. A muggle born, Hermione Granger, who is absolutely delightful, she reminds me of you when you were younger, her face always in a book. Then there's Ron Weasley. He's Arthur and Molly's youngest boy. He and Harry met on the Hogwarts Express and have been friends ever since. He's a good kid, kinda like Sirius when he was younger, but he doesn't get into too much trouble. And no, he never blamed you." 

Remus would have gone on, except a shout from the living room caught his attention. "Remus, Sirius, are you there? What exactly is the problem?" It was Dumbledore. Slowly, he unwrapped himself from Lily's embrace, then took her hand and led her into the living room.

**********

          Back in Sirius' room, Sirius sat on the bed while James changed into some clothes that weren't covered in dirt. Sirius desperately wanted to believe it was him and that his friends were back, but years in Azkaban had made him a lot more cautious. The other man saw him lost in thought and smiled.

          "Earth to Padfoot. Earth to Padfoot." 'James' waved his hand in front of Sirius' face. He jumped and instantly turned his wand onto the now clean 'James', who threw his arms up in surrender.

          "Sheesh, just bringing you out of your thoughts. That never was a good place for you to be. I remember that one time-"

          "Don't even start reminiscing. You don't know a thing about my friendship with James. As far as I'm concerned, my friend is dead; you can't come back from that."

          'James' looked at Sirius sadly. "What happened to make you so, serious? Pardon the pun."

          Sirius gave 'James' a cold stare. "Fourteen years in Azkaban made me this way. Now stop talking and get dressed. Dumbledore should be here soon and I can't wait to see him give you what you deserve." Just then they heard Dumbledore shout. Sirius gestured for 'James' to go first, then followed him with his wand aimed at the other man's back.

**********

The first thing both pairs saw when they reentered the room was Albus Dumbledore standing there, a thoughtful look on his face. Minerva McGonagall was standing to his right looking worried and Severus Snape stood to his left looking like he'd rather be elsewhere.

When they entered were clearly in the room, Dumbledore gave a nod to everyone. "Hello, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus. Now what was the prob- Oh Dear Lord." He stared intently at James and Lily, who had moved to be close to one another. Remus stood protectively at their side and Sirius was smirking at the way Severus paled. McGonagall took one look at the couple, muttered 'Dear Lord', and then fainted. Luckily she landed on the couch.

Dumbledore ignored his fallen companion and took a step closer to the couple. Both James and Lily were uncomfortable under the intense stares, but they knew their friendship with Sirius depended on Dumbledore's conclusion.

The old wizard then gave a sad smile. "Merlin, James, Lily, is it really you?"

A/N: Alright, here's where I leave you. I promise that the next chapter will defiantly be updated sooner. Hoped you liked this one, but feel free to tell me what you think and give suggestions. I just want to say that even though my story is considered AU, I'm going to try and continue it. I knew it would be eventually. I won't sit and rant about OotP here; I don't want to affect your judgment. I will say one thing, though. What she did was wrong. Sirius was my favorite character and so help me if she doesn't bring him back some way in the next book. This chapter happens to be dedicated in his memory. Well, it's after 2 in the morning so, hope you liked this chapter.

          Toodles,

          jezebel


	6. I'm a Little Tea Pot

Nothing Stays the Same: A Year of Change

By jezebel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Okay, I know you want more of the story and I'll try to comply, but lately I've been busy. I looked at the calendar and went hey, it's Harry's birthday. So I decided that I should get off my butt and get this chapter out. It will probably be the last chapter for a while cuz my dad decided a vacation was in order. There is a computer at my grandma's so it's possible I might be able to update and I plan on doing things the old fashioned way while I'm gone so hopefully I'll be able to eat my own words. Okay, enough chit chat, here's the next chapter!!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter Six: I'm a Little Tea Pot

Previously on NST: Remus stood protectively at James and Lily's side and Sirius was smirking at the way Severus paled. McGonagall took one look at the couple, muttered 'Dear Lord', and then fainted. Luckily she landed on the couch.

Dumbledore ignored his fallen companion and took a step closer to the couple. Both James and Lily were uncomfortable under the intense stares, but they knew their friendship with Sirius depended on Dumbledore's conclusion.

The old wizard then gave a sad smile. "Merlin, James, Lily, is it really you?"

"That's what we'd like to know. If it were that easy you guys wouldn't be here. So, can we send them to Azkaban now?" Sirius glared at the couple. Lily gasped at his words and hit him in the arm.

"Sirius Black, I know your upset but that's no reason to be rude to Dumbledore. Apologize Now!"

Once again habit struck. Sirius rubbed his arm and turned to Dumbledore. "Sorry Albus. Wait! You can't tell me what to do." He stared intently at Lily who met his challenge. 

Remus and James watched the two in amusement. The latter looked up at Dumbledore and silently begged his mentor to believe him. Snape 

had finally realized the situation and had a look of horror on his face mixed with shock. McGonagall was still out cold on the couch. 

            Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to him. He gestured for everyone to take a seat and they complied. After a few moments he turned to the couple in question. "There is one thing that you can say that will have me believe you. We didn't anticipate this to happen, but James and I set up a code that will verify your identity. Now James, do you have anything to say?" He stared at the man who had been like a son to him and prayed that he was really back.

            James' brow furrowed in concentration. It took him a minute when he remembered what Dumbledore had been talking about. When he had first started working with the headmaster, everyone had received a code. As punishment for putting the old man through hell during his school days, it was quite embarrassing, but it was the only thing he could do to prove who he was. He stood up and began.

            "I'm a little tea pot, short and stout, here is my handle, and here is my spout." He finished the song, complete with actions. Everyone but Dumbledore stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Instead,  the headmaster stood up and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Welcome back, James, welcome back."

*********

A/N: Okay, I know, really short. But I felt that I had to stop there and start a new chapter. 

toodles


	7. Heartwarming Reunions

Nothing Stays the Same: A Year of Change

By jezebel

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((****))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter Seven: Heartwarming Reunions

          Realizing that Dumbledore believed them, Lily smiled. Remus, who was next to her, pulled her into a hug. Sirius sat in shock. They were back, his best friends were back, and he had treated them like dirt. His head dropped down in shame. Snape was also in complete shock. He sat staring into space.

          Dumbledore released James and pulled Lily out of Remus' arms into his own. "It's good to have you back Lily, very good." The old man had a few tears of joy running down his cheeks and his eyes were, if possible, twinkling even brighter. He released Lily and sat down, trying to get under control. 

          James moved and stood and hugged Remus, and then he moved to stand in front of Sirius. Realizing what his friend was going through, he sat down next to him, and pulled the man into a hug. That's when Sirius broke. He cried silently into his best friends clothes and received the comfort and forgiveness he needed. Nothing was said between the two.

          Lily moved over to Snape and stood in front of him. He snapped out of the trance he was in and stared at her. "Lily, I-" 

She placed a finger on his lips and smiled. "Shhh." Then she pulled the cold hearted man into a loving embrace, one he had missed for years. Slowly, all of the shields he'd put up around his heart for fourteen years broke and warmth took its place. 

Remus smiled at the reunions, and then he remembered McGonagall. He pulled out his wand and woke her up. She was startled at first, but he explained all that had taken place. He had then sat beside her and along with Dumbledore. The three watched the heartwarming moments with smiles taking over their faces.

*******************

A/N: Yay, hope it was to your liking. Tell me in your reviews, okay! I started the next chapter and it's looking more likely now that I will be able to post it before I leave.

          Toodles,

          jezebel


	8. Sanctuary

Nothing Stays the Same: A Year of Change

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Start rereading at the ()()()()()()

Chapter Eight: Sanctuary

()()()()()()()()Harry woke up after the first peaceful nights rest in a long time. He smiled remembering the dream he had had, then his jaw dropped when he realized it wasn't a dream. There was a comfortable weight resting on his chest and he grinned when he saw the toad. He sat up and examined it further. It was real, last night had really happened.

A loud tapping interrupted his musings. "Boy, are you up yet?"

Sighing he crawled out of bed. "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

He quickly dressed and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Dudley sat stuffing his face. Last years' diet had actually worked, but it was all for nothing. The boy had decided to make up for all of the previous years' lost food. He sat down and quickly started to eat his breakfast, a piece of burnt toast and a bowl of day old oatmeal. He looked away to see Uncle Vernon sat alternating between eating his breakfast and reading the paper. His face clearly displaying his anger. He truly looked menacing. Aunt Petunia was squinting and craning her long neck to see outside the windows into their neighbors' yard.

He had just turned his head, barely, when a loud screech filled the air, followed by a loud, dreamy female voice, one that he recognized.

"_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

His hair is as dark as a blackboard.

He's so divine, I wish he were mine,

The boy that defeated the Dark Lord." More screeching followed, along with a warning of dishonesty.

Both Dudley and Aunt Petunia had jumped up at the first wail, Harry's toast clenched in his stubby grip. Harry was mortified at first, shocked at the alarm and the poem he knew all too well. But, realizing what must have happened, he started to smile widely, and finally laugh at Ginny's voice. His laughter was cut off abruptly by Uncle Vernon. The large man sat at the head of the table, his face purple with anger.

"What is that racket?" his voice was filled with anger and dangerously calm.

Harry looked at him, suddenly beginning to dread what could happen next. "It was a present, from a friend."

"Why would anybody send you a present?" Dudley's voice came from the corner he was backed into, both hands on his bum.

Harry averted his gaze from his uncle. "It's my birthday."

A loud sigh, laced with anger came from Vernon. "What is it?"

Slowly, Harry reached into his shirt and brought out his protective toad charm, from Ginny. Uncle Vernon's beefy hand reached over and picked it up from his chest. Harry heard a sound of displeasure before it was ripped off of him. The alarm stopped sounding instantly.

"Now you listen here boy, I want you to bring down any other 'gifts' you've received from those freaks. You here me. I don't want anymore funny business in my house." He got up and walked over to the trash. Studying Harry's gift, he grunted with displeasure and threw it in. Opening his mouth to yell at Harry some more, he was cut off by the telephone. After a nod from Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia answered it. Throughout the call, Harry received a glare worse then Voldemorts.

Hanging up the phone Aunt Petunia turned sharply towards Harry. "That was Mrs. Figg. Apparently she's just moved, something about a new job, and would like the boy to go and fix up the house before the realtors come. She said the key was in the flower pot."

Harry froze. Mrs. Figg had moved, but what about being his godmother? He didn't have time to contemplate this new revelation because a look from his uncle clearly told him he was to go do just what she had ordered. He slowly stood up and brought his dishes to the sink. He walked out of the kitchen. As he was leaving, he heard Uncle Vernon tell Dudley and Aunt Petunia to go to town and buy his 'Dudders' what he wanted. Then Harry made his way out of the house. ()()()()()()()()()

The sun was shining, birds were singing, everything was 'normal'. He made the short walk to Mrs. Figg's old house. It looked and felt bare without the usual cats all over the property. Finding the key where in its place, he opened the house.

It was practically the same. Aside from the lack of cats, the house looked just like it had the last time he'd been over. An overwhelming stench of cabbage attacked his nose and he wondered what was going on. Cautiously, he stepped inside.

"Hello. Mrs. Figg?" he called out just to make sure she wasn't hiding somewhere. He looked around and spotted an envelope addressed to him on the table.

__

Dear Harry,

I know you just found out about me and believe me; I was hoping to get to know you a lot better. But something came up. Dumbledore flooed me last night saying it was an emergency. I'm not sure what is going on but it was serious. I had to leave early thing morning and I had just enough time to call your aunt. Unfortunately what I said wasn't a complete lie. I have to move. I wasn't supposed to tell you this but this year I'll be filling in as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I'll only be staying a year, and I'm doing it as a favor to Dumbledore and Remus. I'll keep some of it a surprise. Anyway kid, I had to go. I'm not sure if I'll be back this summer, but I will keep in touch by owls. Expect to get to know your godmother when you return to Hogwarts. Okay, I need you help keep the house up to Little Whinging standards. You know what I mean. Also, I was thinking you could use it as an excuse to get away from those awful relatives of yours. Whatever's in the house is yours. Also, I need you to go in the room upstairs on the right. It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it. Okay, gotta go kid.

Luv you,

Bella

Harry read the letter and paused. He'd been looking foreword to getting to know his godmother. He had tons of questions and he wanted answers. Briefly he wondered if the emergency had to do with Voldemort. He hoped it didn't. He got to the part about Bella teaching at Hogwarts and he smiled. He'd be able to spend time with her there.

He put the letter down and looked around at his new sanctuary. He fully planned to take Bella up on her offer of letting him dwell here instead of with the Dursleys. He remembered the surprise and smiled. He went upstairs and looked down the hall. He hadn't been up here before, but if he had, he'd defiantly know that Mrs. Figg was a witch. Moving pictures adjourned the walls. After taking a closer look, he realized that they were pictures of Bella at Hogwarts, with his mom. There were a few pictures of the mauraders, and quite a few of his mom, Bella and Snape. There were also an abundance of pictures of Sirius. He then remembered that Bella had dated his godfather. Weird.

But back to the task at hand, he looked at the closed door on the right. Nothing was odd about it. He reached out a hand and twisted the doorknob. What was inside made him stop in shock. It was a bedroom. Nothing special about it. It was painted scarlet with gold trimming; Gryffindor colors. Quidditch posters of all different teams adorned the walls. There was a twin bed on the far wall in the corner. It had a comforter that was adorned with a woven quidditch match. You could tell it was magical because it was moving. He started at it for a second watching the chasers wave in and out, blocking bludgers. The windows were black with stationary snitches on it. There was an open closet that was filled with robes and clothes for a teenage boy. An owl cage was in the corner. There was a desk along one wall that had school books piled on top of it. A dresser was next to it that held quidditch memorabilia. All in all, it was a teenage wizard's dream room.

But what really made him smile was a sign on the back of the door. It simply said: Harry's room. A note he found on the bed confirmed his happy suspicion. It read: _Yes, Harry, it's yours. I figured you'd like to have your own room here. I hope the décor is to your likening, but if not, I'll change it when I can. See you sweetie. Bella. Feel free to stay here if home gets to be too much!!!_

Looking around again, Harry could hardly believe that it his. Not the cupboard, not Dudley's second bedroom, but his room. A very unmanly tear ran down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away. But it was one of the nicest things had ever happened to him. Quickly, he made up his mind. He'd definitely be spending most of the summer here. Things were definitely looking up and he hoped to Merlin that things stayed good in his life.


	9. Arabella Figg and Friendly Reunions

Nothing Stays the Same: A Year of Change

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize in the Harry Potter universe.

Author's Note: Hey, been a while hasn't it. I'm not going to apologize for taking so long, cuz I kinda got a major writer's block and a whole lotta stuff came up, but I just kinda regot my groove on so hopefully I can update a lot sooner. Anyway, hope you appreciate the chapter. I think it's really good so hope you do too. Thanks for sticking with me. Toodles, jessebelle.

********************************************************************************************

Chapter Nine: Arabella Figg and Friendly Reunions 

Arabella Figg had been cooking extra meals for Harry when a shout from the fireplace caught her attention. "Arabella? Are you there?" Dumbledore's voice came through loud and clear. Wiping her hands on her apron, Bella walked out to her living room.

         "Yes Albus, what can I do for you?"

         The headmaster smiled at her, the infuriating twinkle in his eye brighter than usual. "My dear Arabella, a marvelous thing happened this morning, a marvelous thing indeed. I need you to come to Moony Mansion as soon as possible. I know you've only just revealed yourself to Harry, but it's a bit of an emergency."

         Bella kept her emotions hidden. From the joy in the old man's voice, she could tell it was a big deal. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to keep the hope out of her voice. "Does it have to do with Sirius? Has he been freed?" She thought of her new/old boyfriend. He'd stayed with her a bit after he'd escaped Azkaban and they'd rekindled the relationship since then. She'd never even once doubted him.

         The headmaster sighed. "I'm afraid not, but the news is just as good, if not better. There's also a great chance that he may be freed in the near future. But I still need you to come here."

         Arabella looked at her messy kitchen. Being a witch, the bowls were still being stirred and the dishes cleaned. Then she thought of Harry. No doubt the boy would wish to speak with her. But, Sirius had a chance to be free. Harry wouldn't want to put a damper on that, would he? She made her decision. "Alright Albus, I just have to do something really quick and I can floo over. Hopefully I can make it back before morning."

         Dumbledore shook his flaming head. "No my dear, your presence is required for long term. You even get to take off the glamours that you hate so much. I suggest telling Harry that you'll be moving, for a new job perhaps?" His eyes twinkled.

         Bella cocked an eyebrow. "You want me to take the DADA position don't you? You know Severus would hate it that I got the job."

         The headmaster grinned and nodded. "Yes, I would. Severus will just have to deal though. I can't imagine he will be that mad."

         Bella grinned evilly. "Oh yes he would. I'll take the position." Both laughed. "Okay, I guess I can talk to Harry during the school year then. Um, I'll floo over tomorrow morning, I have a few things to take care of."

         Dumbledore nodded. "Of course my dear, make all the arrangements you need. I'm afraid I won't be here till later, but I'm sure Severus, Sirius, or Remus can explain the situation."

         "Severus is in the same room as Sirius. Have they killed each other yet?"

         Dumbledore laughed. "No, there's someone here that is calming both of their presences. I'll tell them to expect you. Goodnight Arabella."

         "Night Albus." The headmaster's head disappeared. Bella sighed. She had a few things to do. Luckily Harry's main surprise was already taken care of. Now, to start packing. What had she gotten herself into?"

*********************

         The next morning after making a few last minute preparations and writing Harry a few notes, Arabella Figg took off the hated glamour that she's had to put on each summer for the last four years and year round the eleven years before that. With one sweep of her wand, her true appearance showed through.

         Long, straight blond hung down her back. Her bright blue eyes were the main feature on her made up, a little bit pointed face. Instead of being a hunched over old woman, her real body was sleek and tall. She wore robes of hunter green, her old house color. Her hands were delicate with long fingers and manicured nails. She wore little jewelry, and you could tell she came from an old pureblood family. In fact, she looked a little like she belonged in the Malfoy family, who happened to be the most related family to her of all the old pureblooded families. Lucius Malfoy, unfortunately was her cousin. However her family didn't share the same beliefs, thank Merlin.

         She grabbed her purse off of the couch. Inside it held all of her shrunken items she'd need to take with her. Her wand was replaced up her sleeve in the strap she had for that purpose. In these times you never could be too careful. She took one last look around the house. All of her cats had been illusions, all except two. One her familiar, Sal, short for Salazar, and one that had belonged to Lily in her school days. It had been a half kneazle, the ugliest creature on earth in her opinion. However, she took care of it for years until that, beast, had become too much for her. Sirius had become friendly with the cat in his stay. It had been his idea to sell it to the animal menagerie. Last she'd heard it had, ironically helped Sirius in his escape and been bought by one of Harry's friends, the intelligent girl, Harmony or something.

         She sighed and reached for the floo powder. Throwing it in, the flames turned green, she stepped in, and called her destination. "Moony Mansion." She was then whirled through the many fireplaces in Britain before finally coming to a stop. She was thrown out of the fireplace quite forcefully, but she managed to keep her footing. She did bent over from nausea, traveling by floo had never been her thing, but an outstretched hand helped her stand up straight. She used her wand to clean the ashes off of her and turned to the person that had helped her. "Thanks James."

         He grinned. "No problem Bella." He waited for it to sink in.

         "Where's Sirius?"

         "In the kitchen."

         "Okay." She took off toward her boyfriend before stopping in her tracks. She turned around in shock. "James! Is that really you?"

         The messy haired man nodded. "In the flesh. Are you okay, you don't look so good?"

         Arabella had turned a bit pale at seeing her dead friend. "I'm fine."

         "Oh, good. Do you want me to get Lily? I think you two have some catching up to do. She's in the back room with Snivellus."

         Bella nodded. "That would be good."

         James smiled at her. "Good to see you again." 

         "You too." Then she fainted.

         James managed to catch her. He brought her over to the couch. "Why do people keep doing that when they see me? Am I that grotesque to look at?"

         "Yes, extremely ugly. But don't worry, we've gotten over the sight." Sirius grinned at his alive, best friend as he came out of the kitchen. He was still worried that it was all a dream. He noticed his girlfriend passed out on the couch. "Hey, what happened to Bella?"

         Remus had entered the room behind him and Lily and Severus came from the back. "Bella, she's here?" The excited red head practically ran to the blonde's side.

         "Whoa, slow down Petals, she's not going anywhere." Severus had a rare smile on his face. However, he had a feeling it wouldn't be rare anymore.

         "I know; I just can't wait to see her. It's been so long."

         Just then Arabella opened her eyes. She took one look at Lily and smiled. "So, you're alive than. James too? I'm not dreaming?"

         Lily grinned. "Nope, we're back."

         Bella sat up. "It's so good to see you." The women threw their arms around each other.

         Sirius grinned at the rest of the guys, even Snape. "At least they aren't crying." Sobs could then be heard from the hugging females. He shrugged. "Spoke too soon."

         Lily and Bella pulled apart. "Wow, this is great. But, how?"

         James and Lily shared a look. "We don't know. We just, woke up in our coffins."

         Bella, who was showing an uncharacteristic display of motions, gasped loudly and put her hand to her mouth. "You mean you had to dig out of your grave?"

         Lily nodded and gave her friend a sad smile. They hugged again. "I'm so sorry."

         Lily shook her head as she pulled away. "Don't be, it's no one's fault. Dumbledore will be trying to find out why we came back though. Hopefully we should get some answers."

         "I don't care why you guys are back, I'm just happy that you are." Everyone agreed with Remus. Everyone sat down in the sitting area.

         "Oh, Severus, I didn't realize you were there. I have some great news."

         The potion's master was skeptical of his friend. She was using _The_ voice. "So, what is it?"

         Bella grinned and in a singsong voice asked, "Guess who Dumbledore said is the new Defense teacher?"

         Severus paused for a moment before smiling. "Finally, I thought the old coot would never give it to me."

         Bella shared a grin with everyone. "Well, he still hasn't."

         "What!"

         The Marauders all chuckled. "You aren't it. He chose me." Then came the full-blown laughter.

         "Did you see his face, when, when?" Sirius was doubled up. 

         "I know, he actually thought he was getting it." James and his best friend shared a high five.

         Remus was chuckling, but didn't do anything more. Lily was looking upset. "Bella, how could you do that? You know how much he wants the position." She turned and smiled at Severus. "Don't worry, there's still next year Sev."

         Severus harrumphed. "Yeah, next year, and the year after that and the year after that. I'll always teach potions."

         Bella grinned. "Not if you take McGonagall's job. I'm sure you'd do wonderful in Transfiguration." She lowered her voice and scowled. "There will me no silly potion making in this class. I can teach you to make needles out of matches, teapots out of turtles, and even turn your desk into a pig." She couldn't keep a straight face and started to laugh, as everyone else already was.

         Severus gave her a look, but he had to grin at the thought. "Yes, because you all know how well I did in that class." 

         Lily couldn't help but chuckle. "It's okay Sev, it's not your fault everything you transfigured was green."

         The Marauders were still laughing. Severus gave her a wry grin. "Yes, well it was just my house pride showing through."

         "Ah, so that's what it was. And all these years I thought it was just your distaste for using a wand." Everyone turned to see an amused Minerva McGonagall and a chuckling Headmaster.

         "Oh, Minerva, we were just," he looked at Lily, "reminiscing. You can remain assured that you will be keeping your job."

         Minerva gave her coworker a grin. "Oh, and I was just so worried." This made everyone smile and the Marauders had finally gotten under control.

         "Albus, Minerva, welcome."

         "Thank you Remus. Now, how is everyone feeling?" Dumbledore peered over his half-moon shaped glasses.

         "Well, my back aches, my toe hurts and I think I ate something that doesn't agree with my stomach. Oh, and my pinkie finger has a kink in it." 

Everyone laughed as Sirius. "What? He asked didn't he?"  The prankster just gave everyone a look.

         "Ah, Padfoot, may you never change. I'm fine headmaster. Everything is a bit, brighter than I remember, but I think I'm adjusting well." James pushed up his glasses that the headmaster had retrieved the night before.

         "I'm also fine. I just miss my baby boy." Lily gave the older wizard a smile.

         "Oh, and I'm just fine. Can't wait until Harry sees his room though." Bella grinned at everyone.

         "Well, that's simply marvelous. Arabella, I trust you liked the surprise?"

         "Yes, it was definitely a surprise, but I've adjusted."

         "So quickly?" The headmaster gave her a skeptical look.

         "Oh yeah, it's just like old times. So, what brings you here?"

         "All in good time my dear." The headmaster's eyes twinkled.

         "Lily, James, I must say welcome back. I apologize for being, out of it last night." McGonagall gave her old students a smile.

         "It's wonderful to be back professor." Lily got up and hugged her.

         The elder woman smiled. "It's Minerva dear."

         "Yeah Minnie, I missed you too. Say, how's my boy?"

         Mcgonagall just rolled her eyes at James. "He's fine Mister Potter, now get over here." 

         Lily stepped away and James came to stand before his old professor. They stared at each other for about a minute, before smiles took over both of their faces and they hugged. "My dear boy, it's good to have you back."

         "Thanks Minnie." They pulled apart and she lightly swatted James. 

He pretended to be offended. "Well, I never.  Such abuse." His façade was ruined by the smile on his face.

"Oh, that was just beautiful, such a touching scene. Don't you think so Mooney?"  Sirius had out a handkerchief and was pretending to cry. He blew his nose loudly.

Everyone rolled his eyes at his antics. "That will be enough Mr. Black."

"Alright Professor."  He grinned up at the Transfiguration professor.

Dumbledore was smiling. He clapped his hands together. "Well, as I'm sure that life has to go on, we need to get down to business. Lily, James, I'd like to invite you to stay at Hogwarts for the year, just until we find answers and you get adjusted to everything. I also think it would be better to have you in a safe place when Voldemort gets wind of what's happening."

"I agree Albus. There's also the media to think about."

"Precisely. I've already contacted the ministry. Fudge, the minister, is skeptical, but has accepted you two are back. I'm also hoping that you two can make an appearance later today and possibly give the evidence needed to clear Mr. Black."

Sirius' eyes lit up at the prospect, as did Remus' and Bella's. Lily and James had been filled in on what had been happening in the wizarding world since there demise. They were shocked at Sirius' story to say the least.

"Of course, we'll go as soon as possible." Lily smiled at her old friend. Padfoot grinned back. From where he sat, Severus scowled. 

"Perfect. Now, Arabella, you and Severus will both be at Hogwarts teaching this year so of course you'll be staying there. Sirius, upon being cleared, and Remus, you are both welcome to stay at the school. I'm sure we can find something constructive for the two of you to do this year. I can't imagine you'd want to be separated?" Everyone shook their heads enthusiastically. The old wizard smiled. "Then it's settled. On to the next matter, Harry."

"Yes, when can we see him? Is he alright? Where is he now?" Lily clutched her husband's arm, her eyes shining. 

"You may see him soon. We can even go later today if you wish."

"Yes, please Albus." James shared a look with his wife.

"Alright. As for your other questions, I believe Harry is fine. And he is staying with Lily's sister and her family, the Dursleys." 

Lily's eyes got wide. "You left my son with that, with that horse woman?" She looked horrified. 

Dumbledore's brow furrowed. "Yes, it was the only place safe enough for him."

James frowned. "But Albus, Petunia hates magic. She even hated Lily here, and after she married me, well, I can't even imagine how Petunia is treating Harry."

"Well, um, there's nothing we can change now. Mr. Potter hasn't said anything about any mistreatment."

"Doesn't mean there isn't any." Sirius' voice was bitter. Lily and James turned to him. 

"What do you mean? Did she do anything to him?" Lily's voice held a lot of concern.

"Well, yes and no. It's more of her husband. Harry's never actually said anything to me, but from what I gathered from his letters, his home life isn't the best."

Bella scoffed. "Lily, James, I'm sorry I was never able to do anything, it would have ruined my cover. I've seen first hand how they treat Harry, and well, he's going to need a lot of love from you two."

"Of course we'll love him, he's our son!" James looked mad at the hidden meaning behind Bella's words.

"And here I was under the impression that Potter was treated like our resident spoiled Golden Boy. You mean to tell me different?" Severus' voice was dripping with hate towards his most hated student.

Lily looked at him surprised. "Severus, do you have a problem with my son?"

Severus looked away. If he were to look at his friend he would have to see the disappointment in his features. "Yes, he's exactly like his father." He glared at James and looked away again. "He's a spoiled, arrogant child and I seem to be the only one to treat him like the way he should be treated."

"Take that back!" Sirius stood up and pulled his wand out.

Severus just looked bored. "No, I'm just stating the truth."

"Bull, you hate Harry and treat him like dirt just because you can. You purposely treat him different because his fame and single him out. Harry's an excellent boy and I'm surprised he's been able to stand you for this long."

Severus stood up and got in Sirius' face. "I treat that boy no better than he deserves. It's not my fault he's so wrapped up in his fame and everyone else is blinded by it. He needs to learn he's not perfect Potter and that everyone will jump at his command."

"Severus, Sirius, sit down. You two are grown adults. I expect more from you. Remus, Bella, is what Sev says is true?" Lily looked aghast at the prospect.

Bella glared at her friend. "Not a word. I've known Harry for a long time. He's the most polite and respectable boy I've ever met. What Sev says is a load of dragon's dung."

"Lily, James, don't believe a word of what Severus says. Unfortunately he hasn't been able to get over his childish behaviors and is exceptionally cruel towards Harry based on James and our actions as kids."

James glared at the potion's master. Lily just looked heartbroken. "Sev; is this true. Do you-do you single out my son?"

Severus sighed. "Yes Lils, it's true, but it's for his own good. I also protect the boy like I promise you. If it weren't for me, he'd certainly be dead already." 

Dumbledore decided to intervene. "Lily, James, I agree with Remus. Severus has displayed some very rude behavior toward Harry, but nothing too serious. And he has protected Harry when he gets into trouble."

Lily shared a look with James. She looked over at all of her friends that were staring at Sev with angry faces. She sighed. "Sev, I think, I think you need to go now. I'm not blaming you for anything, but, I think it would be better if we talked later."

Severus opened and shut his mouth a few times before glaring at his childhood enemies. He stood up and marched to the fireplace. "Fine Lily. Its good to have you back." He emphasized the word you. Grabbing some floo powder, he shouted his destination and returned to Hogwarts. 

McGonagall stood up. "Albus, as there's nothing more to really do now, I should really get going. I still have a lot of preparations to make for the coming year. Everyone, it's good seeing you. Lily, James, it's good to have you back." She walked to the fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts after Severus.

Dumbledore looked over at his former students and clapped his hands. "Well, why don't we go about freeing Sirius and retrieving young Mister Potter?" His eyes were twinkling extra and everyone smiled. It was definitely a good plan.


	10. Life Changing Events

Nothing Stays the Same

By jessebelle

A/N: So, if you're still reading this rubbish, I thank you. Today my muse sang to me and I just had to write. Sorry I haven't updated, but hey, my muse was busy. Seriously, I had some writer's block, but, it's all good now.

**MUST READ__**

Okay, now that I have your attention, I went and rewrote part of chapter 8. I need everyone to go back and just read from the ()() to the ()(). Especially if you're all wondering what Ginny made the alarm to be on Harry's toad charm, (grins) and there's also some very important clues that are easy to figure out and kinda point to what this chapter is about. So, I'd read it if I were you, but if you absolutely can't, I understand, just don't ask any questions that could have been answered from rereading. Now, I once again thank every reviewer and person who's still sticking with this story, and I promise the updates will hopefully be more frequent.

And without further adieu,

Chapter 10: Life Changing Events

Harry laid on his new bed, his arms behind him staring in amazement at his new room. It was incredible, everything was actually his. He'd been up there all afternoon, just enjoying the satisfaction of having a place that was actually his. He turned his head to look at the wall when the alarm clock on his nightstand caught his attention. It displayed 3:36 in bright red. He jumped up in alarm. Making sure he had everything, he ran down the stairs and out of the house.

The first thing he noticed upon his arrival at number four, Privet drive was that the car was gone, meaning, his aunt and uncle were most likely shopping with Dudley like they'd said they'd be. This was good. Now he could fish his present from Ginny, along with his other gifts he'd received and he could hide them. The extra worry he'd had before disappeared and he entered the house he'd grown up in.

Closing the door behind him, he took off his shoes and made his way to the stairs. Before he could go up them, however, a chilling, angry voice stopped him in his tracks. "Boy! Where have you been?!"

Harry froze and turned around slowly. Apparently his uncle wasn't gone, as he'd thought. No, Uncle Vernon was standing menacingly before him, his face extra purple and fury written everywhere. The mere intensity of the anger on his uncles' face shocked Harry so much he had to take a step backwards. Of course, the stairs were right behind him and he ended up falling back and landing in a sitting position, the stair above him painfully pressed into his back.

"Well, let's hear it?"

Harry stumbled over his words. "I, I was at Mrs. Figg's, doing house work."

His answer seemed to make Vernon more upset. "Really, and did you work in the lawn too?!" He asked the question in a frighteningly calm voice, considering the rage clearly on his face.

Not being to say anything, Harry nodded. And if possible, Uncle Vernon became more pissed, and his face more purple. "LIAR! I watched you Boy, and you didn't go outside once?"

"But, I-"

"I don't like liars Boy, especially when they're Freaks!" He stepped closer to Harry until he was directly over him. Harry could smell alcohol on his breath and a quick glance to his Uncle's hand revealed a bottle of whisky. Harry grimaced, both in pain and disgust at his uncle's horrible breath.

Seeing this, Vernon's eyes narrowed and he raised a fist. Harry's eyes went wide and he stopped breathing. He backed up even further into the stair and didn't move. He was powerless against the fist that came out and punched him in the face, right below his left eye.

Pain exploded in his head and he felt the crunch as his glasses broke. Glass embedded itself in his skin and narrowly escaping his eye. He no longer was able to hold himself up and he slipped down the stair, bumping his head.

Vernon watched this with a satisfied look on his face. Encouraged by Harry's groan of pain, he placed the whiskey bottle on the stairs and reached down, pulling Harry up by his shirt. "That's for your disrespect." Then he dropped Harry into a heap on the floor and started to kick him. "For 15 years I've had to take care of you Boy and you've caused me and your aunt nothing but trouble, always using your freakishness to hurt us. We clothed you, fed you, gave you a place to live, and how did you repay us?" He placed a particularly hard kick in Harry's stomach. "YOU DIDN'T!"

Harry was petrified. Sure, the Dursleys hadn't been the nicest growing up, but they'd never really hurt him, not like this anyway. He groaned again as his uncle's foot landed in a sore spot in his chest. Then suddenly the blows stopped. Wearily he turned his head and was met by the scary sight of his uncle, his whiskey bottle in hand.

After taking a swig of the alcohol, Vernon glared at Harry. "Well Boy, no smarting off? Too pathetic to fight back? You're on your own here, no Freaks to help you out."

A glimmer of hope hit Harry like a bullet. Pulling himself up, using the stairs to help him stay upright, Harry raised his chin and faced his uncle, a look of terror mixed with a bit of assurance on his face. "When I tell my godfather-" The threat hung in the air.

But Uncle Vernon only laughed. "Your godfather? Well, where is he? I don't see him here, do you? He doesn't care about you; no one could care about a murderer like you. If he did, he'd be here by now."

The small bit of hope that Harry had had disappeared in an instant. And the truth of his uncle's words clouded his mind. It was true, if Sirius cared so much, why wasn't he here? And the word _murderer_ echoed through his head.

His face must have shown his feeling, because his uncle picked up on it and laughed some more.

"Oh, hit a nerve did I? Didn't think we knew about what you did. Your freak of a headmaster sent us a little letter telling us all about it. Turns out we were right after all; you are a Freak, even to other Freaks. Tell me, how did it feel killing one of your classmates?"

The memories that Harry had been repressing broke through the wall he'd had up in his mind. Visions of the third task, Cedric, dueling with Voldemort all danced through his head. All of the pain and anguish he'd felt came rushing back. He didn't even hear the smash of glass. He didn't register anything until a searing pain filled his stomach.

Coming back to reality he heard Vernon's chilling words. "Because that's what it'll feel like after I kill you." Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he looked down at the source of his pain; the broken whiskey bottle was impaling his stomach. He looked up at his uncle and heard the elder man's words as if he was under water.

"I should have done this years ago. Then maybe we wouldn't have had to put up with you like we did. I should tell you the truth though, before you go and meet those parents of yours. Your mother was nothing but a little slut. And your father was nothing but a pathetic, weak, mightier then all, Freak. Take it from someone who knew them Boy, you should be grateful they're dead, because even though they were awful, they still would be horrified by you, their son, a murderer. I bet your freaks of friends will thank me for this. Getting rid of the murderer, I wonder what they'll say when they find out. They'll probably have a party. Because no one loves you boy, no one could ever love you. Because if they did, they'd be here already."

Harry was in shock, no, it couldn't be possible. Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Sirius. They loved him, didn't they? no, no, "no."

Vernon stopped. "What did you say boy?"

Harry took a ragged deep breath in and stuck his jaw out. "No. My friends love me, and when they hear about this, they're going to be really upset."

Dursley laughed. "You're acting just like your father, a proud, arrogant, son of a bitch. No, wait, that's you."

"Stop It!"

"Stop what, telling the truth?" Vernon smacked Harry hard in the chin. The loud _smack_ filling the air.

An eerie calmness filled the air. Harry's head had been thrown to the side. He slowly turned his head up, and a little bit of fear claimed Vernon. "LIAR!" Harry's eyes were a bright green. A powerful aura surrounded him. "I've had enough!" A whistling sound filled the air and the toad charm, Harry's present from Ginny, flew out of the garbage into Harry's outstretched hand. A loud _thunk, thunk, thunk_ made Vernon turn to see Harry's trunk come down the stairs. All of Harry's belongings followed. A blink from Harry and his trunk flew open. A black cloak came out of it and all of Harry's things neatly placed themselves inside of it. Hedwig and her cage followed, the bird even glaring at the man who hurt his master.

The loud _bang_ of the lid shutting and Harry glared at his uncle, No, his tormenter. He put his toad charm around his neck and used the cloak to hide him and his injuries. Then he walked out, not a word to Vernon, who watched as the door opened and closed for Harry, while his trunk and Hedwig's cage floated behind him. When Harry was gone, Vernon Dursley passed out in a drunken slump, the events that had taken place a drunken dream.

A/N: Bet you didn't really expect that, did you. For all of you who might get mad at me, I have a purpose for this, I really do. I'm sorry if I made it unrealistic or anything, because I can't really write things like this. If you want to correct me, go ahead, but hopefully you can deal with this okay job. Now normally I'd write this big huge chapter, but I decided I'd rather get this posted then make you all wait some more, since school starts on wed. Scary. Anyway, sorry for taking so long to update, but I'll get better, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think.

Huggles and snuggles,

jessebelle


	11. Home at Last

Nothing Stays the Same

By jessebelle

Author's Note: Hey everybody. I finally made it to 100 reviews. You don't know how frustrating it was to have 99 for sooooo long. But, Yay!. Anyway, for those of you that are still with me on this, thank you. I know my updating hasn't been, the best, but I just developed a new schedule that will but this story forward. Hopefully, it will work out. Anyway, I just want to make it known that for those of you that are expecting everything to be fine and dandy, especially with Lily and James, it's not. I promise that the family will be back together again, but, there will be conflict in the story. I think I'm going to try to focus on the whole, meeting his parents, adjusting to them being back thing, oh yah, and the whole my uncle just abused me thing. So, I'm sorry if I'm neglecting some things, but if I am, they're probably minor in the story. Anyway, thanks everyone and I promise that if you stick around, it'll be worth it. I have plans for this story, and they're good plans. On word to the story!

jessebelle

8/8/05 Author's Note: Okay, that previous note was written well almost a year ago. I am sooo sorry, but well, I've been a bit busy, okay, a lot busy. I'm not promising that I'll be able to update this story again and again, but I'll try to focus on this one. I've been meaning to get to this one for a LONG time. However, I had the day and I re read it and I love it. I'm in shock over HBP, and I'm still nursing wounds from OotP, so I'm now requesting that anyone who wants an alternate to those sad and confusing stories can read this one. Oh, and I want no reviews on how it doesn't follow those storylines, This is AU. But, there are a few good things about them that I might add, the character of Tonks for example. What do you think my chances are of getting to play her in the next movie if I move to England, pick up the accent, and dye my hair pink? Think I'd have a chance? Anyway, I started writing this chapter a while ago, and I'm now finishing it, so enjoy, and I'll try my hardest to update, before 6 months if I can. Thanks to everyone who stuck by me. Oh, and I'll be promoting this story in my other, more popular ones cuz I really like it and the more reviews I get, the faster I tend to update cuz I get motivated. Happy reading!

Huggles and snuggles,

jessebelle

It was only when he was, ironically, at Magnolia Crescent that he realized he had no place to go. He thought about going to Miss. Fig- no, Bella's house, but he realized that the Dursleys could probably find him there. He knew it wasn't safe for him to try going to the Burrow because he'd end up putting the Weasleys in danger. He was also ashamed of what had happened. He, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the savior of the wizarding world had been taken down by a mere muggle, one who he'd lived with for the past 15 years. What would everyone think now? He also didn't want to be more of a burden to everyone. Then there was the fact that because of his fame, it would probably be broadcasted all over the Daily Prophet.

He was winding down now. The power he'd had before was slowly draining out of him, and the affect of the injuries he'd received was catching up with him. He moved to lean against the wall and a wave of pain washed over him. Looking down at his stomach, he grimaced. It was bleeding badly, _really_ badly. Checking out his other injuries, he slowly lifted his hand to his face and it came into contact with the glass. Flinching, his other injuries were jarred, but pulling his hand away he could see that he'd cut his hand on the glass that was stuck on his face. Breathing hurt and he realized that he must've broken a few ribs. His head became heavier, his thoughts cloudier, and his motions slower. He needed to get help fast.

Going through his list of people to help him, he ruled out Hermione since he didn't know her telephone number or her address. He also didn't have anyway to contact her. He thought about Remus and Sirius, but remembered that they were on a 'mission' for Dumbledore, or, at least that's the last he'd heard of their whereabouts. As he thought of asking someone for help, the image of Ginny crossed his mind, but he dismissed it quickly. He groaned again as he took in a breath and all of his injuries moved. Merlin, he wished he was at Hogwarts; Madame Pomfrey could have fixed him up in a minute.

Wait a minute, Hogwarts! Just because school wasn't in session didn't mean there wasn't anyone there. He couldn't imagine any of the teachers on a vacation or leaving the castle when there was a war going on. Besides, Dumbledore had to be there, right? And the headmaster would help him.

His mind made up on his destination, he realized that while he knew where he was going, he didn't have any way of getting there. He couldn't fly since the muggles would see him. He didn't know how to apparate. He wasn't sure if Mis-Bella's fireplace was hooked up to the floo. And even if he could have done those options, they all would aggravate his injuries. Grateful that he was wearing a black cloak, it hid the blood after all, his face was also hidden from view. Knowing his only option, he slowly made his way to his trunk, his body protesting all the way.

It took him a moment, but he finally found his wand. With a loud groan, he pushed himself up to an upright position. Then he stuck his wand out and flagged down, what else, the Knight Bus. With a bang, the vivid purple, triple decker bus was before him. Unfortunately, the sudden appearance of the bus made him jump and his injuries screamed in protest.

The door opened and the familiar, spotted face of Stan Shunpike appeared. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening. This is our driver, Ernie Prang. So, where'd yah wanna go? "

Harry grimaced. "Hogwarts."

"All right, that'll be eleven sickles, but for fifteen you get 'ot chocolate and for fifteen you get an 'ot water bottle and a toofbrush in the color of your choice. Say, why's you wearin' that cloak for? You ain' some dark wizard or somefin'?"

Harry shook his head and shut his eyes from the intensity of the pain. "No, just cold. Uh, here." He shoved some of the wizarding money he'd had in his trunk into Stan's hand.

Being part of his job, Stan stepped off the bus and grabbed Harry's trunk. He put it on the pus after he climbed back in after Harry. Harry hobbled in and collapsed on the first bed, nearest the door. No one else was aboard the bus, and for that fact, Harry was grateful.

"All right Ern, to Hogwarts!"

"Hold on tight, we're in for a bumpy ride!"

The ride seemed to go on forever in Harry's opinion. With each bump or movement, Harry would be jostled and his injuries would hurt even more. He was slowly losing the will to stay awake, when the bus suddenly stopped. He wasn't sure if he was grateful that the wild ride had ended, or upset that the sudden stop made the glass bottle in his stomach go deeper and cut through more of it.

"Here's we are, Hogwarts, just like you said. Here, let me help you with your trunk." Stan grabbed Harry's trunk and brought it outside of the bus. They were, luckily, right in front of Hogwarts' entrance. Harry was immensely pleased, for he didn't know if he would have been able to walk the path had he been dropped off at the gates.

Slowly, with a lot of pain, Harry got up and exited the Knight Bus. He didn't look back as he walked to the door, deciding to leave his trunk where it was.

"Hay you! You forgot your toof brush an' 'ot chocolate?"

Without looking back, Harry called behind him. "Don't worry, I don't need it!"

"But you paid for it!"

Harry moved to flag him away, but thought better of it when even the slightest movement was making him close to passing out. He heard a '_bang_' and he knew the Knight Bus was gone.

He stood for a moment, staring up at the castle that, in his opinion, was the only place he called home. Harry hoped that someone was there because with the way he was bleeding he knew he needed some help. Leaving his things he finally walked to the door. Like magic, which it was, they opened for him. He was grateful because with the way they were made it would have taken a lot of energy and strength to open them, and at the moment he had neither.

He hobbled inside to the entrance hall. And even though he was nearly bleeding to death, the feeling of 'home' took him over. He thought about trying to make it to the hospital wing, but knew it was impossible without assistance. Therefore, he did the only thing he could do.

"Hello! Anybody? I- Ouch- need a little- wheeze- help here!" His breathing was becoming more and more erratic, his head felt heavy and light at the same time. And for the first time, hearing the bellow of his potion's professor brought Harry a great sense of joy.

"What's all this racket? This is a school, and it's closed for summer. Unless you have an appointment-" Severus Snape's voice trailed off as he caught sight of the visitor. He was coming up from the dungeons after nursing a Potter/Black headache, the likes of which he hadn't had for 15 years, when he'd heard the call for help.

Severus Snape was an unpleasant man, and the last people whom could make him smile had both disappeared 15 years ago, one lost to death and the other to protect the bane of his existence, however, he was a teacher, and surprisingly he did care for his students, All of his students, and seeing the swaying figure in the entrance hall, he didn't hesitate to start running to help.

As he came to a stop in front of the cloaked figure, he began to be suspicious, especially after his years as a spy, but decided to help first, ask questions later. "Who are you and what's precisely the matter?" He was surprised at the youthfulness of the answering voice.

"I was attacked; I didn't have anywhere else to go. Please?"

Severus' eyes clouded in anger, he could hear the panic in the young man's voice. He reached out to take the stranger's arm, but the boy flinched as if he were burned. "Sorry." The voice was familiar, so it was a student of his. The spy was disgusted, how could anyone do this to a child.

Snape tried again, this time talking gently. "It's all right. You're at Hogwarts, you're safe. Let me help you to the hospital wing." He gently tried to lead the boy, not knowing or seeing the extent of his injuries; that is until he pulled his hand away and saw the blood.

He gasped, horrified finally seeing the amount of blood that the cloak had been soaking up. He heard the boy's mumble of "sorry" before the youth passed out falling forward. Quickly he carefully picked him up noting how light he was, before the curiosity became too much and he pulled back the boy's hood. He only caught a glimpse of the face, barely seeing it as it was covered in glass and blood, but it only took one glance at the lightning bolt scar on the boy's head to identify him. And at that moment, all of Severus Snape's anger for the Potter boy dissolved and he became Harry, his student and child of his best friend, who needed his help.

88888888888888888888888888888888I love Eights!8888888888888888888888888888

Madame Pomfrey had been taking stock of her potions for the year when she heard the Potion Master's bellow. However, his tone was different then it had been before, more, human. Therefore she was on alert as he came bursting through the hospital wing doors, a bundle crushed to his chest protectively.

"Poppy, I need help immediately and we need to contact Albus."

The mediwitch shook herself out of her shock as she realized she had a new patient. "Sorry Severus but the headmaster is at the ministry in some very important meeting. Nothing short of an apocalypse is to disturb him."

"What about this?" And he pulled back the hood of what she could now see was a human boy, badly hurt.

"Dear Merlin! Put him on the bed now!"

Severus instantly complied. After grabbing her emergency supplies, Madame Pomfrey started to work her magic, (pun intended!) along with the potions master's assistance. "This cloak has got to go." And with a wave of her wand it was gone revealing the extent of damage of the young boy, and his identity. Unable to help it, Poppy froze. "That's not, it can't be-"

"Yes, it's Mister Potter and he needs our help, Now!"

Poppy snapped back and began to work, waving her wand to identify the damages. "He's got multiple lacerations, a couple of broken ribs, and the stomach wound. Merlin! Who did this to him?"

Severus fumed. "I don't know, but we can figure it out later, work woman!"

Poppy bristled and responded shortly. "I'll need your help. First we need to get him cleaned up, then we can take care of the glass." With a wave of her wand Harry's clothes disappeared (medical reasons!) along with all of the blood. However, the toad around Harry's neck stayed stubbornly in place. In all her years Poppy had never seen so much destruction, she sniffled as she began to work.

Severus stayed right there, fetching potions and helping. Unfortunately due to the extent of the damages, the glass had to be removed the muggle way, and so taking the glass bottle out of Harry's side was an arduous task, but they managed. After that they began to heal Harry's wounds, some the muggle way, most with magic. Throughout it all, they pumped the boy with blood replenishing potions until they'd run out.

"Severus, he still needs a lot of blood, how long does the potion take to brew?"

Severus sighed in exhaustion, while he knew some healing charms, he'd never worked this much before and he began to appreciate the mediwitch more, healing took a lot of energy. "We don't have that much time. We need to do it the muggle way."

Poppy's eyes widened. "A blood transfusion. I only did that in training, and besides, we need a donor, the blood has to match."

Severus held out an arm. "Use mine. I saw his records; it's the same as mine."

"Severus, it's not that simple, there are forms and procedures-"

"Poppy, the boy could die!"

"I know! But besides blood, your magic has to match too, there's a test-"

"Then do it!"

Madame Pomfrey took a look at the boy on the bed and at the man in front of her. "Fine." She would just have to show him. With a few complicated wand movements, over the boy-who-lived, she turned to the potion's master and repeated the gesture. Then she waited. "If it's a match, there'll be a green light, however most likely it'll be red. Unfortunately, Harry's blood and magic type are rare and-" but what ever she said was cut off as a green flash filled the room. Her eyes widened and she and Severus almost missed the boy's reaction.

Though still unconscious, the green flash had penetrated Harry's subconscious and reminded him of his unpleasant memories. "NO, Cedric!"

Severus and Poppy shared a look, and then the potion's master once again held out his arm. "Do it, do it now!"

And with a nod, Poppy once again began to work.

Two exhausting hours later….

"Okay, he's stabilized. Now tell me what happened." Poppy turned from one bed where Harry lay to the one where Snape sat trying to get out of bed. One look from Poppy had him lying down again.

"I was coming up from the dungeons when I heard a call for help. I came up and found him swaying, though I didn't know who he was because of the cloak. He said he was attacked and he was so scared. When I touched him he flinched, that's when I noticed the blood, then he apologized and passed out. Poppy, I think it was his relatives."

Poppy had tears down her face as she stared at the potion's master. "as much as I wish it weren't true, I have to agree the attack was purely muggle, no spell damage at all. And the bottle, Severus, please tell me how someone could do something like that to a child, let alone Mister Potter!"

Severus sat up and wrapped his arms around the matron. She'd come to Hogwarts during his first year and they'd become close, like mother and son due to all of his 'accidents' during school. Therefore, he didn't mind comforting her at all; he only wished he knew the answer to her questions. "I don't know Poppy, I don't know."

After a few sniffles, the mediwitch pulled back. "Sorry Severus. Well, he's as okay as he could be. Some of his injuries may take longer to heal, but he'll survive, again. Honestly, I think we're going to have to just move him in here, he spends enough time down here anyway."

Severus smiled. "That he does, that he does. If I recall though, I still hold the record."

Poppy shook her head. "Yes, you And Remus do, it was a tie." At the mention of the werewolf's name, the day came rushing back to Severus and his face paled. Poppy became concerned. "Severus, what's the matter, was it the blood transfusion?"

He shook his head. "No, but Mister- Harry is going to have a lot more to deal with. I just hope he's strong enough to handle it."

"What do you mean? Does this have something to do with why you, Minerva, and Albus left last night? And why you've all been so, out of sorts to say?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, which reminds me, the headmaster must be alerted to the situation."

Poppy nodded. "I know, I know, but there's nothing we can do until he comes back to Hogwarts. Now, I need to do some paperwork and clean up. Rest for another couple of minute, then you can go, I know how you hate it here."

Severus nodded, then shook his head. "No, I'm going to stay if it's all right. Mister Potter will need someone here when he wakes up."

Poppy gave him a skeptical and surprised look. "All right, call me if you need anything." Then with one last glance, she left for her office.

Severus got out of bed and walked over to where his student lay, the one he'd spent years ridiculing. If only he'd paid more attention-no, he knew that this would have happened regardless of his behavior. He reached out and almost stroked Harry's cheek, before pulling back with a mental 'no'. Instead he settled himself in a chair at the Gryffindor's bedside. "I'm sorry Harry, for the way I've treated you, and for this happening to you, but you're not alone anymore, and I know your parents can't wait to meet you. Just hold in there, and if you ever need me-" His sentence trailed off.

And in Morpheus' arms, Harry Potter listened to the faraway voice and knew he was safe, that he'd be taken care of. He only wished he knew who was offering their services; because he had a feeling he'd need it.


	12. Sirius Talks and A Trip to the Ministry

Nothing Stays the Same

By jessebelle

A/N: Yay, I've finally updated. I've been trying to get back into my groove for this story for a while, but nothing wanted to come out until I saw GOF in the theaters. Oh Merlin, that is THE best movie ever. I want everyone to go see it. I'm planning on taking my little brother to see it, just to watch it again. If anyone wants to talk about it with me, please, email me or something. Expect updates for this story because my juices are flowing and I love this story. I want to finish it, now. I have so many ideas. I'll be honest, after Who Woulda Thunk It, this is my favorite of my stories. Surprise! I even like it better then MMB. Now, without further adieu, here's some more of the story. I plan to start writing the next chapter right away too. So, enjoy!

Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle

P.S. I have to go fix some things in the previous chapters. Lily and James don't know about Sirius, which is what the chapter's about. I've also included some things from OotP. I like some of the characters and stuff from the book, but that's where a lot of the similarities end. This story won't follow the books; it's what I want to happen. I took a lot of my favorite ideas and smooshed them together, and here's what you'll get, but enough talking, enjoy the story.

* * *

After Severus left Mooney Mansion, Dumbledore flooed Hogwarts to let the castle know he had important business at the Ministry and he wasn't to be disturbed. It was a joyous occasion, and he didn't want interruptions. But before the group could leave, the two returnees needed to clean up. So an hour and two pranks later, it was time to reintroduce the Potters to the wizarding world. But their first problem developed when Sirius changed into his animagus form right before they left, much to the Potter's confusion.

"Uh, Sirius, what's with the dog getup?"

The group paused before Sirius changed back. "Uh, well, I sorta have to be in disguise before I can go out anywhere."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Um, well,becauseIescapedfromAzkabanoverayearagoandeveryonethinks-Imaninsanekiller."

Lily stared at him in shock. "What? All I heard were escaped, Azkaban, and insane killer."

James also looked shocked, but for a different reason. "I can't believe you understood all that, good job Lils."

Lily smacked him. "Not now James. Remus, Dumbledore, Bella, explain."

Dumbledore nodded. "This may take a while, why don't we all sit down."

Lily nodded and James led her over to the couch. They sat down, Remus and Bella next to them. Dumbledore and McGonagall took the armchairs and Sirius stood, pacing. This was it, the time his secret finally came out. Sure, he'd mentioned a 12 year Azkaban stay when he'd thought James wasn't James, but Dumbledore had interrupted so the bespectacled man hadn't given it any thought. He was nervous, what would they think of him, how would they react to his stupidity?

"Lily, James, there was another reason the Harry grew up with the Dursleys." Dumbledore looked over at them, trying to convey his guilt in his words.

"Yes, please explain why my son had to grow up with some magic hating muggles instead of his godfather." Lily's words were hostile, but no one could blame her.

"Well, you see, Sirius here, he uh." Remus fumbled over the words.

"I was in Azkaban for twelve years. The night you, ah." He paused and everyone knew what he meant. "Well, That Night I had gone over to your house, I knew something was wrong, but when I got there," his voice trailed off as he thought of the bad memories. "I knew it was peter. I let Hagrid take Harry, thinking he'd be safe and Dumbledore would keep an eye on him until I could get there, then they left on my bike. That was the last time I saw Harry up until his their year at Hogwarts."

"But why?" James looked so shocked. Lily however, had figured it out.

"They thought you were our secret keeper, didn't they?"

Sirius nodded. "We never told Dumbledore about the switch."

James turned in anger to the headmaster, his glare reaching the others in the room as well. "How could ANYONE think Sirius would betray me and Lily, not to mention Harry? It's ludicrous!" By now James had stood up and gone to Sirius' side.

Dumbledore bowed his head. "You have no idea how hard it was. At first I didn't believe it, but after…"

James turned to Sirius. "There's more?"

He nodded, solemnly. "I was so upset, hell, you're standing in front of me and I still feel so…" He paused. "You died James, you and Lily were dead and it was all that rat's fault!"

James put his arms around his friend in a hug. "But we're back now."

"But you were gone then. Merlin, I was the one to find your bodies!" He's already begun to cry, James just held him.

"You went after him, didn't you?" Lily's voice came from right behind them; she'd gotten up and joined them.

Sirius nodded. "I tracked him to a street in London, it was full of muggles. He saw me then, and then he started to scream about how I'D betrayed you. Then I was the grin in his face right before he cut off his finger, he'd had it all planned."

The rest of the room stared in shocked silence. Sirius hadn't spoken of any of this before, choosing instead to bury his grief. Remus was the most effected, the older lycanthrope was trying not to cry as Sirius continued his story.

"He pulled out his wand and blew up the street. Little Peter Pettigrew, the incompetent boy who used to follow us, who'd been our brother managed to kill 13 muggles and my future with one curse. Then he transformed into Wormtail and escaped down the sewer." The tears had stopped now and Sirius was filled with the anger he'd had back then. "And I just stood there and laughed. I laughed as they took me away. I wasn't given a trial, just thrown into Azkaban and forgotten for twelve years."

"If you were in Azkaban, then how are you here…now. How do you know Harry?"

Sirius gave Lily a wry grin, a mere shadow of his former, boyish self. "You're looking at he first person to ever escape Azkaban Prison..."

Both Lily and James gasped. "How?"

Sirius sighed and began to pace again. "Padfoot. I didn't go insane because I knew I was innocent, I knew Harry was out there, along with that traitor. I dwelled on it, thrived on it for 12 years until I got a copy of the Daily Prophet, right from the minister himself."

He gave a humorless chuckle. "I saw him in his rat form of course, missing a finger; he was posing at the pet rat of the youngest Weasley boy, Ron. He's Harry's best friend. He was at Hogwarts, with Harry. So I saved my strength and waited, then I turned into Padfoot and escaped from the island. I had to swim to the shore, and then I survived on scraps, posing as a lovable stray. I made it to Surrey, I saw Harry for the first time. He was running away from the Dursleys after inflating his Aunt."

"Petunia?" Lilly looked amused and shocked.

Sirius shook his head. "No, Marge or something like that, Vernon's sister."

Lily scowled. "Awful woman, I met her at the wedding."

Sirius nodded. "I made sure Harry was okay, and then I started for Hogwarts. I hung around, keeping an eye on him until the end of the year when I managed to finally capture Wormtail. Then everything sort of happened at once. Harry and his friends finally learned the truth, as did Mooney here." He gestured to Remus, who nodded at his friends, still feeling guilty.

"I was captured though, and Wormtail escaped, but Harry and Hermione saved me from the Dementors. Then, I escaped on Buckbeak."

"Who's Buckbeak?"

Sirius grinned. "A hippogriff, apparently Harry and Hermione saved him from death that night too. He's quite the hero you know."

"He even saved Wormtail's life." Remus' voice was still filled with regret.

"What?" Lily looked shocked as she asked for an explanation.

"Sirius, myself too, wanted to kill Peter, he deserved it. But Harry wouldn't let us."

"Did he know what the rat did?" James' voice was filled with rage and sadness."

Sirius nodded. 'Yes, he did, but he said you wouldn't have wanted Remus and I to become murderers."

James' anger deflated, instantly to be replaced with pride. He smiled and shared a look with Lily before hugging Sirius again. "He was right."

The room was silent as they all thought of the green eyed boy. Then James gave a shout. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go free Sirius!"

The room all agreed and once again everyone got up and left, this time when Sirius changed, Lily hugged him in his dog form. "Don't worry; this should be the last time you'll ever have to hide again."

Sirius barked and wagged his tail in excitement. Everyone laughed. "Well then, to the Ministry."

The poor wand inspector at the ministry was extremely confused when the group led by Dumbledore and Padfoot marched into the atrium. He was even more confused when Lily in James, their faces covered by their black cloaks, had no wand. Dumbledore however, managed to get them past the checkpoint and into the magical elevator. Only two people were aboard, and both gave the group a surprised look.

"Wotcher Albus, Remus, Sirius." Nymphadora Tonks smiled at the group and patted the big, black dog on the head.

The other occupant just gave the group a careful look. "Albus, is it really safe to bring Sirius here, I mean, he's still a wanted man?" Arthur Weasley gave the dog a concerned look. Padfoot however, wagged his tail and gave a bark as happy as could be.

Dumbledore, Remus, and Bella had huge smiles on their faces before the lycanthrope spoke. "Not for long."

Tonks looked up. "You mean-?'

Dumbledore nodded. "Two key witnesses have, come alive so to speak and are about to go give the Minister the truth in a way he won't soon forget."

Arthur smiled. "That's wonderful, you must all be so happy. But who?" He looked at the cloaked figures. Dumbledore nodded at them, and Lily and James Potter removed their hoods. To say that Arthur and Tonks were shocked was an understatement.

"Jamie?"

James Potter looked at the cousin of his best friend and held out his arms. "I'm back Nymph, I'm back."

She didn't hesitate to run into his arms, and then smack him in the chest. "Don't call me that. But, how?" She pulled out of his embrace and hugged Lily, too.

"We're not sure, but we will find out, later. For now I think we can all just be happy with this miracle."

Tonks looked over Lily's shoulder to see the blonde that spoke. "Aunt Bella? Oh Merlin, how have you been?"

She reached out and grabbed the smiling blond in a hug. "I've been good, watching over Harry in the muggle world. How about you? I see you're an auror."

Tonks nodded proudly. "Yep, this is my first year on field work though, but, oh this is amazing!"

Just then a cool, female voice spoke. "You've reached level one, the offices of the Minister of Magic." The elevator doors opened. Dumbledore broke his conversation with Arthur, who was still in shock. Dumbledore asked him to keep the news a secret until it was announced to the press. Arthur gave a nod, and Tonks hugged everyone before the group left the two on the elevator.

Lily and James had both put their hoods back up. They followed Dumbledore to the blonde secretary in the center of the room. "We're here for a meeting with the Minister." The blonde gave the group a wide eyed stare before pushing a button.

"Minister, Dumbledore's here to see you."

Instantly the Minister appeared from his office behind her. He looked wide eyed at the group, his gaze lingering on the hooded couple. "Dumbledore, everyone, please, come into my office."

As soon as they were in and comfortable, James and Lily removed their hoods to the minister. He was shocked, hearing that they were alive was one thing, seeing them was another. "Amazing, absolutely amazing. But Albus, are you sure they're, them?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I've verified their identities in a number of ways. They are indeed James and Lily Potter, back from the dead."

Fudge looked at them, and then sank down into his chair. "Remarkable. It's wonderful to have you both back. If there's anything we here at the ministry can do, anything at all, please just ask. Have you thought about what you're going to do now?  
Lily nodded. "Yes, we're going to Hogwarts. The Headmaster has agreed to let us stay there and get to know Harry, as well as find out why we're back."

Fudge nodded. "Yes, that would be the best thing to do. Have you seen young mister Potter?"

Lily nodded. "No, we plan to go get him after our meeting though."

"Well, he's simply a splendid boy. But after the events of June, well, just keep him safe." Lily and James shared a look.

"Cornelius, would it be too much to ask for you to keep quiet about the Potters until after the new school year begins. The press will be in an uproar and-"

"Say no more Albus, I shan't say a word. Now, I'm sure Lily and James are impatient to get to Harry, so I won't waste anymore of your time. I just ask that you keep me informed."

Dumbledore nodded and the group got up giving James and Lily pointed looks. James nodded. "Minister Fudge, there's one thing that you can do-"

"Name it."

"You can tell me why you've imprisoned an innocent man."

The Minister of Magic's face fell. "Pardon?"

Lily stood up next to her husband. "Sirius Black."

Fudge's demeanor changed. "Mrs. Potter, the world knows of Black's betrayal of you and-"

"Sirius wasn't our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was."

Fudge's face looked stunned. "What?"

Dumbledore got up and stood behind them, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Cornelius, Mr. Black never received a trial. I myself was fooled, along with many others. It's only recently that the truth has been revealed."

"Are you sure?"

James nodded. "Positive. I'd like him cleared of all charges and given compensation for the twelve years he's spent in Azkaban, plus any other pain and suffering he's had all these years."

Fudge looked shocked. "I need to sit down."

"Why Cornelius, you are sitting down."

"Oh, good for me then." The Minister of Magic looked from one face to another at the assembled group. "I, well, are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

Fudge closed his eyes and nodded. "All right." He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, then began to right. He handed it to Dumbledore, who looked over it, nodded, and handed it back. The minister then signed it with a flourish. "Here is an official statement clearing Mr. Black's names. I've also included all of the compensations he'll receive. All it needs is Mr. Black's signature. I'm sure you know where he is." He gave Dumbledore a look.

"Right here."

Fudge looked up and shock. "You're an animagus!"

Sirius nodded. "How else do you think I survived Azkaban? Give me a quill so I can sign." In minutes he was done and holding the parchment that cleared his name and gave him his freedom.

"Mr. Black, you have my sincerest apologies on behalf of everyone at the Ministry of Magic. If you'd like we can have a ceremony-"

"No, this is enough." He cradled the parchment.

Fudge nodded. "All right then, copies has been distributed to the rest of the departments and news of your innocence will be immediately given to the Daily Prophet. By tonight you'll truly be a free man. All I ask is that you remain in your… dog form until it's officially released, just to prevent panic of course."

Sirius nodded, not able to speak. Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you Cornelius. We'll talk more later and I'll give you the details, but for now we have to go pick up Mr. Potter from his relatives. Sirius, James, Lily?" The three nodded. James and Lily put their hoods up and Sirius handed his parchment to Remus, who pulled him into a hug, before he turned into Padfoot. Then the group left the office.

The rest of the Ministry was in chaos. Everywhere people were talking. "Did you hear? Sirius Black is innocent!"

"I always knew was, never a doubt in my mind!"

It was all anybody in the group could do not to laugh. Finally they stepped out of the Ministry into the light. Dumbledore nodded at the group. "And now, to Privet Drive."


	13. The Potters Vs The Dursleys

Nothing Stays the Same

By jessebelle

A/N: Yay, a speedy update. I got a writer's high last night, the juices were flowing, and yet, I had to do homework, so all through school I've been writing in a mini-notebook. I was able to write it up right away though, so, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy,

Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle

* * *

It was an odd group that arrived at Privet Drive. The group, led by Bella, had flooed to her house on Privet Drive. After admiring her house, they'd left on their way to number 4. By now, Lily and James were a bundle of nerves.

"I can't believe it; we're finally going to see our baby boy." Lily had a death grip on James' hand. Both of them looked much better then they had before. Lily had borrowed a pare of clothes from Bella before they'd left and they'd lost their black robe's so they wouldn't stand out.

"He's not a baby anymore, Lily. Remember that." Remus' voice served as the voice of reason and brought Lily and James to the reality that the little baby they remembered was now a young man. "I'd also recommend not just showing u and asking for him. He doesn't know you're alive and will most likely believe it a trick of Voldemort's."

At the mention of the Dark Lord, James and Lily shared a look. Dumbledore caught this and broke it with his words. "I know you are curious and confused, it's been 14 years after all, but we'll explain it all later. For now, just know Voldemort has returned to power and that your son is in the middle of the war."

Lily gasped and held onto James' arms even harder. "My boy. He's safe though, right?"

Dumbledore nodded. "He receives protection from Voldemort due to the blood protection you activated when you gave your life for Harry's." He looked at Lily. "I suggest that you, James, and Bella remain here, or at the least behind us when we knock .He's morel likely to trust Sirius, Remus, and I." Just then they were in front of number four.

James looked at the house. "Well, it's awfully, uh, nice." The only thing that made number 4 different form the other houses on Privet Drive was its lawn. Due to Harry's hard work each summer, the lawn was impeccable, the grass freshly mowed and the flower beds in bloom. Not that anyone realized it was Harry's hard work. It was a bit darker outside now, the day nearing its end. The light's from the Dursley household were bright and illuminated the streets.

Sirius was eager to see his godson and tell him about his freedom. It was a dream they'd shared, him being declared innocent and Harry coming to live with him and leaving the Dursley's. He stopped abruptly, Remus walking into his back. "What's wrong?"

Sirius shook his head; he didn't want to spread his sadness. "Nothing." He continued up the driveway and stopped at the door, waiting for the rest of the group. But it wasn't nothing; now that James and Lily were back, Harry wouldn't be coming to live wit him, he'd be with his real parents, his real father, James. But where would Sirius fit in? He knew that Harry would be thrilled and that he'd finally have his father back. And Sirius, who had come to see Harry as his own, who'd worried constantly about the boy for years, would drift into the background. He'd be demoted to lovable uncle who occasionally visited. No longer would Harry come to him first if he had problems, no longer would Harry-"

"Sirius?" Remus' voice broke his train of thought. He realized that everyone had been looking at him, waiting.

"Sorry." He pushed his feelings aside for the moment, right now the only thing that mattered was getting Harry and introducing him to his parents. He reached out and knocked on the door.

They heard shuffling form inside, a brief struggle and muffled argument about who would answer the door. Finally it opened and they were face to face with an enormous boy. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Dudley I presume?" Sirius had heard a lot about the boy and how horrible he was from Harry.

"Yeah, what of it? Who are you anyway?"

Sirius grinned, this would be fun. He stepped into the light. "Sirius Black, I'm Harry's godfather. Is he in?"

The boy's eyes widened in fear. Instantly his hands reached out to cover his bum. Then he screamed. "M-Mum! D-Dad!" He ran from the door and scrambled away, all the while covering his backside protectively. Sirius led the group into the hallway, noting how clean it was, unnaturally clean. He could smell the cleaning products, it was nearly overwhelming. Then he caught sight of the cupboard and a low growl came out of his throat. Remus grabbed his arm in warning.

In the few seconds that Dudley screamed and Sirius made his observances, Petunia and Vernon Dursley came running out of the kitchen, both on high alert. "Dudley!" But the boy as gone

"Hello Petunia." Dumbledore's voice made the woman turn and look at the old wizard. Her eyes widened to a horrible size and she grabbed Vernon's arms. "What did you to do my Duddykins?"

Behind Dumbledore came James' muffled chuckled. Everyone ignored it. "Your son is fine, he ran off though, Can't imagine why. Do you know where Harry is? We're here to pick him up."

Vernon's eyes widened. He remembered the dream he'd had that afternoon. He'd woken up when Petunia and Dudley came home from shopping. She'd freaked out and cleaned the stairs, and then they'd discovered the boy and his abnormal possessions were gone. "He's gone, took off this afternoon. Now get out of my house and leave my family alone!"

"He's gone?" Sirius stepped out from behind Dumbledore.

Petunia took one look at him and screamed. "Murderer!" She hid behind Vernon, who also backed away.

"You're the boy's godfather, the killer. Fitting, considering what he's done. He's gone, leave or I'll cal the police. I hear they're looking for you."

Sirius grinned. "That won't help, I've been freed. Tell me where my godson is or so help me I'll-"

'You'll what? Kill me? That freak got exactly what he deserved, and then he left. Haven't seen hide or hair of him since, good riddance I say!"

This was too much, before anyone could stop her, Lily stepped foreword. "Petunia, I demand you tell me what you've done to my son!"

There was silence before a blond head poked out from behind Vern's beefy back, followed by the rest of her giraffe like body. Petunia stared long and hard at her sister, disbelieving. "But you're dead!"

"I got better. Now where's Harry?" James came up behind her, supportively. The Potters and the Dursleys stood off.

Petunia's voice shook as she spoke. "Vernon's right, the boy's let. I don't know how you came back, but it's obviously made you more of a freak. Leave, Now!"

The sisters stared at each other, both glaring before Vernon's voice broke the standoff. "Now see here, my wife said leave, so start-"

"**Stupefy**!" "**Petrificus Totalus**!"" Two shots of light streamed out of Remus' and Sirius' wands respectively. Petunia's body stiffened and fell to the floor, followed by Vernon.

The rest of the group turned to the pair in shock. "What did you do that for?" It was Bella who asked, but the two ignored her, and everyone else's stares

"Do you smell it?" Sirius turned to Remus.

The werewolf nodded. "Yes, I couldn't detect it before due to the overwhelming smell of the cleaning products, but..." He glared down at the man on the floor. "He's lucky I'm so mild tempered. I just want to know why you haven't attacked yet?"

Sirius looked over at his friend. Remus could see the confusion and anger present in his features. The ex-convict took a deep breath. "I was sent to Azkaban before for acting to hasty, first I want to see if my suspicions are true, then I'll kill him."

The rest of the group looked at the men with confusion and shock. "What? Why are you going to kill him?" James looked at the disgusting man on the floor in front of him, his brother-in-law.

Sirius tried to say it, but couldn't, so Remus took the floor. "Both Sirius and I can smell blood, Harry's blood. It's everywhere when you get past the ammonia. I know Harry, and he wouldn't run away unless he had a good reason, not with Voldemort out there."

Lily's eyes widened. "You mean?"

Sirius scowled and looked to Dumbledore. "You said that he had to stay here, that he'd be protected from Voldemort. Well I want to know what was protecting him from these, these monsters." He finally lost his temper and delivered Vernon a swift kick.

Dumbledore's expression had dimmed the twinkle in his eyes not as bright. "I had no reason to believe that Harry would be mistreated here, he's never had any problems before. I also believe we should see if you're not judging on suspicions, like before."

It took both Remus and James to hold Sirius from attacking the headmaster. "NO REASON TO SUSPECT ANYTHING WAS WRONG? HOW BLIND ARE YOU? YEAR AFTER YEAR HARRY COMES BACK TO HOGWARTS DEPRESSED AND TOO THIN. EVERY YEAR HE STAYS AT HOGWARTS BECAUSE HE CAN'T GO HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS. HE REFUSES TO TALK ABOUT HIS HOME LIFE, WHICH I KNOW HAS BEEN HORRIBLE, AND UNTIL HE CAME TO HOGWARTS THEY MADE HIM SLEEP IN A BLOODY CUBBOARD. SECOND YEAR HE WAS LOCKED IN HIS ROOM WITH BARS ON HIS WINDOW, THIRD YEAR HE HAD TO RESORT TO RUNNING AWAY! YOU APPARENTLY SEE ALL DUMBLEDORE, THERE'S NO WAY YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANY OF THIS!"

Remus and James didn't bother to stop Sirius' yelling; instead they just held him, preventing him from attacking the headmaster. But when he got to the part about the cupboard, James let go, and like Lily, he turned to it and stared. Slowly Lily walked toward the small door, then reaching out a hand, she opened the tiny door.

It was cramped and small, covered in dust and cobwebs. But it took only one look at the mattress inside for her fear to be recognized. Her little boy, her Harry had lived here. She felt James come up behind her. She slowly crouched down, entering the cupboard. Besides the mattress, the only sign a boy had grown up there was a broken army soldier hidden on the floor, and a peace of paper sticking out from under the mattress. Reaching out she grabbed it, and gasped at the drawing. Harry had made this. It was a child's drawing of himself; a scribble with black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt on his forehead. But next to the child, on either side, were a picture of her and James, or so she assumed; the people were drawn in black and white, a man and a woman. The thing that gave it away was the scribbled words under them; Mummy, Daddy, and Me.

She gave into James and he pulled her out of there. She handed him the drawing and heard his gasp. She let him hold her. They stepped out and looked at their assembled group. Dumbledore was staring at the stairs with an intense concentration, Remus was trying to calm down Sirius, and Bella was staring in disgust at her sister and her brother-in-law. She closed the cupboard with a slam.

"Albus, I want my son."

The headmaster nodded. "All right, we'll go to Hogwarts and see if we can find him. I'll contact Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger and see if they've heard from him. He also might've tried to owl Remus or Sirius. We'll know where he is by nightfall."

Lily nodded. "All right, let's go." She walked out of number four Privet Drive with a determined look on her face. She never looked back at her sister or her family, if she had her way, Harry would never have to see them again. James followed her, his thoughts the same as hers, only he was thinking up ways to get revenge on his in-laws. Bella was the third out the door, only leaving after jinxing the Dursley's. She'd never imagined that Harry had had it that bad, but I suppose he'd never really trusted the crazy cat lady. She'd have a lot of making up to do as his godfather. Dumbledore left with a glance to the werewolf and his friend. He quickly undid the spells that had been cast in anger, and then he left. However, if he did find out anything was amiss with Harry, well; they'd learn why he was considered the most powerful wizard since Merlin.

Sirius and Remus stayed, both giving the Dursley's with their fiercest glares. Remus growled, taking pleasure in their flinches. Sirius gave them a look, the walked right up to them and got in Vernon's face. "I know you did something, and I will find out what it is. Right now though, I'm going to worry about my godson. I will be back, and you can guarantee that I'll show you exactly what landed me in Azkaban. I also think that Remus will be joining me. You know Remus, don't you? Did anyone ever mention he was a werewolf?" The wolf in question made sure to growl again and bare his teeth. They both smiled evilly when the Dursley's flinched.

"We'll be back." Then they apparated straight to Hogwart's gates. The rest of the group could meet them there.

* * *

A/N: Wow, powerful chapter, or so I think. Um, I'll probably update again soon, but I do want to update my other stories as well. I plan to see GOF again tomorrow with my sister. I can't wait! Oh, and I agree, not enough Tom, but did you see him at the World Cup? Yummy! Not to mention there was Rob as Cedric, Stan as Krum, and Daniel and Rupert have definitely grown up. Moaning Myrtle is one lucky ghost! Anyway, I'll go to work on the next chappie right away, and we'll actually have Harry in it. Yay! Oh, has anyone noticed that the newer versions of Microsoft Word have been Harry Potterized? Names like Hermione and Dumbledore, Hogwarts, and even stupefy aren't put as spelled wrong anymore. It's spreading, the madness is spreading!

Toodles, jessebelle.


	14. Hunting For Harry

Nothing Stays the Same

By jessebelle

A/N: Yay, I went and saw GOF again on Thanksgiving and still loved it. Would have updated sooner, but I was too busy with my new LAPTOP! My mother decided I deserved an early Christmas present and bought me one so now I can write pretty much everywhere! So, hopefully more updates will be a result. Now, I'm sure you want to know what's happening with Harry, so, here you are!

A/N: Hello again my dear readers. I hope you've all had a nice holiday. I had a good Christmas/Yule and got a lightsaber, pajamas, and the Harry Potter Scene It game. Now i just have to rope somebody into playing it with me. Can you believe 2005 is nearly over? The year's gone by so fast, but it was chalked full of Harry Potter, so that's okay. Between Half-Blood Prince and Goblet of Fire, can we Potter fans complain? Didn't think so. Anyway, i'm hoping the new laptop will mean more updates and that the new year will be full of inspiration. That means more writing! So, hope you all have a fun, safe, and happy new year's eve and i hope you all have a wonderful new year.

huggles and snuggles,

jessebelle

NSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTS

It was dark when Harry finally opened his eyes. But even in the dark he could tell where he was, the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, after all, he spent enough time there that he recognized the bed and the ceiling. However, he didn't recognize the weight on his side. Turning his head, and using a lot of energy to do so, he found himself staring at the sleeping form of his Potion's Master. What in the world?

Then he realized that Professor Snape had been the one to find him. He wondered why the headmaster wasn't here instead, hell, even McGonagall would've made more sense, but he supposed that Snape had been given the job of watching over him since he'd found him.

Then it hit him, why he was there; his uncle had gotten drunk and… No, he didn't want to think about it. But now he was worried, what would Snape think? Madam Pomfrey? He could tell he'd been healed so they definitely knew of his injuries, but did they know, did they even suspect how he'd gotten them. His mind raced to come up with a suitable cover story, after all, he'd never said Vernon had done this to him, and no one saw it happen. He could lie. Maybe the death eaters got to him, or maybe a group of muggles beat him up when he was at the park. Yeah, that would be the best way to go, that way no one got in trouble because of him.

He didn't seem to realize the affect his thought sere having on him physically. Do to Madame Pomfrey's pain potion, he could barely feel a thing, but he knew it had been bad. He didn't realize that by moving he was jolting his injuries, that by breathing he was jolting his broken ribs that hadn't been wrapped yet due to his other injuries. He also didn't realize that his heart beat was speeding up rapidly, his anxiety eating away at him. What would everyone say when they found out. He was the boy-who-lived, he shod have been able to deal with it, but he was weak, so weak. How was he going to beat Voldemort. Then his eyes saw the Hogwarts crest hanging on the wall. One look at the badger and his tears started. Cedric! "_Kill the Spare._" He was a murderer, and Cedric's death was his fault. He should have been selfish; he should have taken the cup himself. Maybe he deserved what had happened. He wished he could feel the pain, he deserved it. His strong feelings of guilt and his magic intertwined and like a tidal wave the pain of his injuries came rushing back as his magic negated the affects of the pain potion. Oh, it hurt, it hurt so bad! His body shook with suppressed sobs that he didn't release. In his mind he deserved it, but it hurt, so bad. Hs fault, deserved pain-

"Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus!" The two spells managed to both knock him unconscious and stop the trauma he was inflicting on his body. However, Severus' yells served to awaken Poppy, who came running into the room, wand out and alert. She put it away upon seeing Severs with his wand out and pointed at Harry, but was still upset. "What are you doing? The boy's been through enough and how you have to curse him?" Her voice was slightly hysterical, but she saw the seriousness on the potion's master's face and calmed down. No matter his temper, se knew he'd never curse a student without reason.

Severus began to talk as he assessed the damage done by Pott-Harry. Foolish Boy! "I woke up to see him having a severe panic attack, and the pain potion appeared to have worn off, though it should have lasted several more hours. He was hysterical and wouldn't stop moving. I thought it best to stop any more movement and stupefy him so he wouldn't feel the pain."

He looked up from his examination and gave the result. "Most of his lacerations have re opened, his ribs have definitely been jarred, and his stomach injury have been affect and even unconscious his blood pressure and pulse are through the roof. I'm thinking we need an immediate calming potion and start healing."

Poppy smiled. "Good, you've been paying attention. Let's get to work." And work they did. Harry, blissfully unconscious didn't realize what they were doing to help him. First a very, very strong healing potion was administered, and then the duo began to work. Most of Harry's cuts were finally able to be healed with magic, but a few of the deeper ones were bandaged the muggle way. Poppy. Then his ribs were removed, before being replaced with a new skelegrow that while regrew the bones faster, also made them weaker, so he still had to be wrapped for a while. They worked for the rest of the night and into the early morning without disruption. Due to Severus' constant monitoring of Harry's awareness, any time the boy showed a sign of awakening he was put right back to sleep.

By the end, Harry looked much better, especially after a few more blood replenishing potions put some color in his cheeks, but he still looked pretty bad, like he'd gotten hit by a small car rather then an eighteen wheeler. Due to good foresight, Poppy and Severus took pictured and documented all his injuries. If they had their way, Vernon Dursley would pay for every little thing he'd done.

Poppy was exhausted as she pulled off her gloves and put away her wand. She threw a tired look at Severus. "I'll go see if Albus is back, he'd want to know about Mister Potter." They'd blocked all floo connection and communication so they wouldn't be interrupted and therefore had no idea that Dumbledore was back at Hogwarts, with guests.

Severus made no move other then to sink into a chair next to Harry's bedside. "You do that, I'll stay here and-"

"Watch over him? You've become awfully attached and protective of him, Severus." She gave him a teasing smile.

"Yes, well-"

"It's all right to like the boy. After all, he's pretty special, which you can see now that you're looking past his parentage." She gave him a look.

Severus at least managed to look contrite. "Well, he does look an awfully like Potter."

"That's because he's James' son, but he's also Lily's."

Severus turned to look at the boy on the bed. He was covered in bandages, still bruised, but some color had returned to and he was breathing easier. "Believe me, I know that now."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Poppy's comforting face. "He'll be fine, and you'll have time to make it up to him. I'm also sure that where ever she is, she's happy for you, and Harry."

Severus' lips curled in an almost-there smile. "You've no idea."

Poppy gave him a curious look and a pat on the shoulder. "I'll go check on Albus." Then she left, her heels clicking behind her.

Severus listened to her go, his eyes never leaving the boy on the bed.

NSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTS

Dumbledore was at his desk, head in his hands when the matron of the hospital wing entered his office. It had been a long night, searching for Harry. They'd gotten to Hogwarts, following Sirius and Remus moments after they'd left Privet Drive. Then they'd begun the search.

As soon as the group had converged in his office, he'd called upon the Order of the Phoenix, which had only recently been reformed. Old friends and colleagues had come together. The Weasleys: Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy, the remaining members of the Black family: Andromeda and Nymphadora, the Hogwarts professors, Nicholas and Pernella Flamel, both still alive determined to see the end of Voldemort before their long awaited deaths, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmaline Vance( get other order numbers) to name a few. All arrived in Dumbledore's office awaiting their instruction and wondering what was so urgent. There were only two members missing of their group, Severus Snape and Poppy Pomfrey. After trying to contact them and failing, they'd quickly decided that the matter was too urgent to await for them.

It was a circus when they introduced Sirius back, as quite a few still believed him guilty, but it was nothing compared to the reaction towards James and Lily. For over two precious hours they'd explained their return from the grave and reaffirmed their identities. Even after this, a few remained suspicious and many quite convinced, Moody surprisingly positive of their identities. It was past midnight before they'd finally gotten down to business and the real reason they were all reassembled.

888flashback888

"Everyone, please settle down. If I could all have your attention we can get to the real reason I've called you all here tonight."

"You mean Lily and James being alive wasn't it?" The voice was young Miss. Tonks. He smiled as he shook his head.

He sent her and the rest of the room a tired smile. "No, while a wonderful miracle the reason we're here pertains to the other Potter."

"What's happened to Harry?" Molly Weasley's frantic voice was filled with a maternal worry that surprised no one except the newly restored Lily and James. The red-headed mother looked over at Molly, whose family was echoing her sentiments, with jealously at the fact she knew her son and Lily didn't. A squeeze from James served to remind her why they were there, her son, and so feelings aside, she turned to the matriarch of the Weasley family and answered her question.

"Um, tonight James and I, along with Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, and Bella went out to my sister's house to retrieve Harry."

"So what's the problem?" Mundungus Fletcher asked, cranky that he'd been dragged out of bed for this.

"The problem was that Mister Potter was no where to be seen, he belongings gone, and there was," Dumbledore paused sadly, "evidence that Mister Potter may have been hurt."

"Death Eaters?"

"He was captured by Voldemort?"

"'Twas the Ministry I tell yah, Fudge's got it out for the boy."

Accusations continued to fly, some getting more serious, most ridiculous by the minute. But before the panic could continue, Dumbledore's voice rose above the others, his powerful presence commanding attention. "SILENCE!" all conversations stopped. Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you. It's been hours since anyone has seen Harry so I ask you all to remain calm so we can begin the search. As I was saying before, Harry may be hurt. He was not captured by Voldemort, nor the Ministry, but the longer he's out there alone the more likely these events could occur."

He'd then gone about assigning locations and soon everyone was gone, searching for their hero, the-boy-who-lived. Of course, not before they were questioned on his possible injuries.

"If it wasn't Fudge or You-Know-Who, then who hurt him."

Albus had been, for the first time in years, speechless. It had been Remus that'd answered, in his calm rational way. "I'm afraid at this time we cannot disclose that information, but I'm asking you all to please, do your best to find my cub, he deserves to get to know his parents." And that had been the end of that, except for the Weasley family that'd given Albus and the group knowing looks. But they'd gone too, to find their adopted son and brother.

Lily and James had been too nervous to be much help and he'd sent them to the guest quarters to await any news. And then he began the long wait. It was disconcerting as one by one, members of the order checked in with negative results. It wasn't until Arthur checked in, Molly being too upset to floo him, with the news. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, was really missing.

Sirius and Remus had returned and he'd sent them to wait with James and Lily. And now, after dispatching a few members to check the rest of the world, he looked up at Madam Pomfrey. She looked tired and pale, it worried him.

"Poppy, where have you been? And what's the matter?"

She sighed and plopped down in a chair in front of his desk, unusual behavior for the normally stern nurse. "I could ask you the same thing, you look about as bad as I feel."

He shook his head. "I've been up all night after calling an order meeting. It appears young Mister Potter has gone missing."

Poppy looked up at the normally all-knowing headmaster. "You don't know where he is? You've no idea where he's gone?" She hid her smile with her disbelief.

He sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "No, I've checked everywhere, as has the rest of the order."

"What about Hogwarts?"

He looked up at her astonished. "What do you mean, why would I check the school?"

Madam Pomfrey gave a laugh. "Because this is his home, or at least that's how he feels."

"Poppy, if I didn't have to continue the search I'd kiss you." He practically ran to the fireplace, but as he was kneeling down, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't bother, I know where he is."

He looked up at her so quick she was surprised he didn't receive whiplash. "You know where Harry is? Take me to him, now."

She sighed, "He's in the hospital wing, with Severus he-" The headmaster ignored her. He was now officially running to the doors.

"Albus, Albus get back here, there's something you need to…" her voice trailed off as he disappeared out of sight. For being over a century old he was fast. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the fireplace, prepared to floo back to her office, but one look at the couch made her sit. Severus could handle the drama, she needed a break.

NSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTS

"Harry was here." Remus' eyes widened as he stood in the entrance hall. They'd just gotten back from Privet drive searching for Harry.

Sirius looked over at his old friend. The werewolf's eyes were wide and his eyes had turned golden, which only happened when both Remus and Moony were agitated. He sighed. "Of course Harry was here, this is his school, remember? He's only been going here for four years.

"I'm telling you he was here, recently, I can smell him Sirius, I can smell him and his…turn into Padfoot, you'll see."

Rolling his eyes, Sirius transformed, and almost instantly turned back. "Oh Merlin, you're right. That's his…" The normally perky man was now as upset as his friend. "But if he was here, I'd say quite a few hours ago, where is he now?"

Remus took a deep breath. "I'd say from the amount of…blood, he'd have to be in the…"

"Hospital Wing." Then without a look back, the two began running. They were just passing the guest quarters when James stuck out his head. "Padfoot, Moony, where are you headed?" But the two didn't stop, just kept on running. Sharing a look with his wife, James sprinted to keep up, Lily right behind him.

All four reached the Hospital wing merely moments after each other, do to their speed, they nearly missed the door. They managed to collide with each other, hitting the stone wall outside the hospital wing and causing a slight ruckus. That was how the headmaster found them, sprawled out on the floor and struggling to get up. A well placed spell untangled them and they were just getting ready to barge in to find Harry when Severus came stalking out the doors, more upset then they'd ever seen him.

"What is the meaning of this?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"Severus, we're here to see Harry, we've just found out about-"

"No!" The word was spoken with an authority that took even Dumbledore back.

"Pardon me, no?"

Severus pierced them all with his fiercest glare. "I said no, Harry is resting and I'll not have anyone disturb him, including you Albus."

"Severus, it's really imparities that I see-"

"Snivilus, I know you hate Harry but keeping him away from-"

"Quiet! Did you not understand the meaning of disrupting him and I'll dismember you. As I'm sure you're all aware, he's had a tough night and if any of you disrupt him in anyway I'll-"

"You don't even like him. Headmaster, just get Madam Pomfrey and-" Remus was begging the headmaster as he looked between him and the door. His senses were going wild. He could not only smell all the blood, but the worry, anxiety, and fear that was coming off his cub in waves.

"Maybe you didn't understand; I forgot how dense you all were. The boy came to me covered in a cloak, dripping in blood. I believe the original diagnosis was shattered ribs, he was covered in lacerations, and he had a bottle of muggle alcohol shoved in his chest. Poppy and I have been working all night on him, with miraculously only one set back which occurred when he woke up and panicked. He's been through hell, from his relatives might I add, and if he so much as twitches I'll hex any of you into next year."

His words stopped them all in their tracks. Lily hadn't spoken, but at her friends words she whimpered and paled, sinking in to James' arms. James himself was finding it hard to believe they were talking about his son, his little Harry. Sirius for one of the rare moments in his life acted like his name and Remus just shook with anger. Dumbledore took a deep breath, never did he imagine the horror that the boy had gone through.

Severus, glad they were finally quiet checked on Harry with a spell. Turning around he caught sight of Lily and his words came back to him. He groaned softly then apologized. "I'm sorry I said it like that, but I stand by my threat."

"Why do you care?" Sirius' words weren't even full of a trace of malice, just a tired, curiosity.

"Mister Potter is one of my students, and believe it or not I would never place any of them in danger. And even if I may not have liked the boy, seeing him, holding him in my arms covered in blood tends to brake down the barriers. I've decided to reevaluate my feelings on, Harry, especially now that we share blood."

"What?" The words brought James out of his shock.

Severus sighed, and cursed softly. "In order to save his life, he needed a transfusion. Believe it or not, I'm the only match."

"Too true, and not only that but they've shared enough blood for Severus to legally be considered his uncle. Now, Severus, may I ask what you're doing?" Poppy was back, and staring at the scene amusedly. She was surprised at the way he'd managed to handle it so far.

"Keeping the peace. Thanks for your help by the way." Sarcasm dripped from his words.

Madam Pomfrey smirked. "No problem. Now how much have you told them?"

"Near everything."

Poppy sighed. "Alright. Harry is stabilized but I would like to keep him asleep if possible, that means you can see him, but no touching or speaking to him. I'd also ask if you can keep your panic to a minimum. Mister Potter's condition has improved, but keeping him calm is essential to a full recovery. Now, who's first?"

She surveyed the group passing over Lily and James, before double taking. "What is the meaning of this?" She turned a glare to the headmaster. "Do you know what the boy's been through, and having…I want answers, Now!"

Everyone turned to the headmaster, who sighed and began to explain. Severus took this as his cue to leave. Entering the hospital wing he sighed and sat down on his chair. Once again he found himself staring at the boy on the bed only this time his feelings mixed up even more, but one thing was clear. "If you ever call me uncle I'll use you in a potion, no matter how I may feel about you or not."

NSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTS

As soon as everything had been explained, Poppy looked again to the couple then yelled at the headmaster. "You mean to tell me that after coming back from the dead and crawling out of their graves you didn't think it prudent to have me look them over? Of all the…" she took a deep breath and turned to the former head boy and girl. "Lily, James, it's wonderful to have you back but I must insist on examining you both. You can see Harry later, he's not going anywhere, but I just wish you could see him when he's, awake and happy, not on a hospital bed. Never the matter, come with me. Sirius, Remus, Albus, you can go see him, but if you disturb him in anyway I'll let Severus deal with you." She then ushered the couple into the hospital wing and to a private room blocking Harry from view.

Out in the hall, the three men shared a look then entered, determined to be as quiet as possible, or as quiet as they could be. They saw Severus in his chair, looking worriedly at a bed which was covered by a privacy screen. One smell and Remus and Severus knew it was Harry, Albus could tell by the magical signature. They approached the bed cautiously, but nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

"Oh dear lord." Albus sat down in a chair next to Severus.

"Merlin!" Remus' exclamation was merely a hiss, but it got the point across. Sirius was surprisingly silent.

"Yes, and this is him looking better. Where's Lily and Potter?" Severus looked up at the trio who were staring at the bed in different amounts of horror.

Albus took a deep breath and answered. "They're being checked out by Poppy. Severus, if it was really this bad why didn't you try and contact me?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "We did, you were at the Ministry no doubt. I take it Black is free?"

The normal happiness that would arise in this situation was nonexistent. Sirius just nodded, his eyes never once leaving his godson. Remus managed to gain back his composure and led him to a chair before sinking down next to him. He turned to the headmaster, trying to hold back his emotions. "How, Albus, how? You know Harry, how could anyone hurt him or even want to hurt him? He's Harry."

Albus exhaled and closed his eyes; he placed a hand on the werewolf's shoulders. "I don't know my boy, I don't know." And the group continued their silent vigil, watching the rise and fall of Harry's chest as the sun rose in the distance.

NSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTS

A/N: I'm afraid I won't be able to update until next year. Such a pity really. Anyway, I hoped you liked the chapter and I promise Lily and James will get to see Harry. I'm also going to try and further the plot, so hopefully that means more updates, however, you'll have to wait until 2006. I know, I know, such a long wait, but I hope you'll all make due.

Toodles, Happy New Year! jessebelle


	15. Checkups, Shock, and Horror

Nothing Stays the Same

By jessebelle

A/N: Okay, this is a shorter chapter then usual, but it was the perfect place to stop. I promise more will be coming right away though; I've already started the next chapter and it should be posted in a week or two. Hope you like it.

Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle

NSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTS

"Mr. Potter, please sit down, you'll see nothing from there; he's covered by a screen." Madame Pomfrey had nearly forgotten how exasperating the eldest Potter could be.

James was standing, peering out the window in hopes of getting a glimpse of his son. All he saw were the backs of Dumbledore and Sirius' heads. He sighed and turned around, taking his glasses of and rubbing the bridge of his nose as he did so. "Sorry; I just… want to see him.

Poppy hummed in response as she continued her checkup of Lily. "Well my dear, you're as well as you can be in this situation. I see no lasting damage but if you have any discomfort, come to me immediately." Lily smiled and hopped off the bed she'd been sitting on. Madame Pomfrey tapped the end of the bed with her hand. "Up you go, James."

Replacing his glasses, he kissed Lily as she walked past then sat up on the bed. Poppy began her examination immediately. Like James, Lily tried peering out to see her son. Poppy clucked her tongue, but said nothing. Finishing, she backed away from the bed and wiped her brow. "Same as your wife, Mr. Potter. Any discomfort-"

"-see you immediately. I know Poppy, I know." He was off the bed in a flash. "Can we see Harry now?"

The matron of the hospital wing sighed. "About that, I must make something clear. Your son just went through huge amounts of trauma. Coupled with the stress of last year and his normal stressors, his mental state is cause for alarm. While I realize that seeing and being with your on is important to you, seeing you; his parents who are back from the dead, well, it will cause set backs in his health we can't afford."

The truth of her words stopped the Potters cold. "What does that mean then? We can't see our son?" James wrapped his arms around his wife.

Poppy shook her head. "Yes…and no. You can see him, you can go out there and hold his hand, but under no circumstances is he actually to see you. If he does…I don't want to think about that."

"How long then?"

"What?" Poppy turned to Lily, who'd asked the question.

"How long until he can see us, until we can become a family again?"

Rubbing her head, Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I don't know for sure. We'll start right away on his treatment and I'm hopeful that he'll be receptive to the idea of your…return as soon as possible. We all agree he's gone without his parents for so long that having you home for one of his harder struggles in his life should only do some good. Now," she wiped her hands on her apron and smiled at the couple, "go meet your son. Stay quiet and don't disturb him, but make your presence known. If you need me I'll be sleeping. It's good to have you back, Lily, James." She nodded and left for her office.

"Well, this is it." Lily and James stood nervously in front of the door. "Are you okay with this?" James looked worriedly at his wife.

Lily sighed. "No…and yes. I understand what she's saying and I know she's right, but I'm still so…"

"Disappointed…sad? I'm right there with you. All I want to do is go out there and hold him like I used to, to make all the bad stuff go away, but we can't, because he doesn't know us, and his pain is too bad that we can't just kiss it better."

Lily smiled sadly as a few tears escaped her eyes. "Exactly."

James returned her smile and wiped her tears away. "Okay," he took a deep breath, "let's go meet our son." He linked arms with his wife and walked her to the door. "We'll be there for him, even if he doesn't know it." Then together they opened it and stepped out. NSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTS

Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, and Severus looked up as the couple approached. Standing up, they shielded Harry from view. "Lily, James; we need to prepare you for what you're going to see. At the moment Harry is quite…"

"Beaten up? Yes, we got that from the description." James shot a look at Severus, who turned away.

"Well then, if you're ready, I'd like to reintroduce you to your son, Harry James Potter." Dumbledore moved away, followed by Remus revealing Harry in all his glory.

Hearing about it, preparing themselves for it was nothing compared to actually seeing it. The boy on the bed was, simply put…broken.

"Oh my!" Lily's hand flew to her mouth as she started to cry. James' knees buckled and it was lucky that Remus was there to catch him. "No, NO!"

"Shhh, James, its okay, he's just sleeping. I promise he'll be up and about in no time. Harry hates the hospital wing even more then you do." Remus did his best to comfort his friend who appeared to be catatonic. He pleadingly looked up to Lily for help, but she was caught in her own horror. "My baby, my sweet little baby." Severus was now in front of her, trying to comfort her to no avail.

Dumbledore saw what was going on and turned to Sirius for help. "Get them to a bed." Together they worked with the wizards trying to comfort the couple and moved Lily and James in the bed next to Harry. As soon as they were together, they instinctively reached out and clung to each other protectively; both in a state of shock.

NSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTS

"He looks so much like you." Lily picked at the buttons on James' shirt. They lay together on a hospital bed next to their son. Dumbledore had left needing to catch up on sleep. Sirius and Remus were on the other side of the hospital wing and surreptitiously keeping an eye on Harry. Severus had gone to sleep in the bed on the other side of Harry's. The couple had panicked, seeing their son, and had just reached an eerily calm state.

"He has your eyes, though." James' voice was soft, not wanting to disturb the rooms' occupants.

"How do you know? He was asleep." Lily gave her husband a look.

James just smiled sadly. "I remembered. He used to look up at me with those eyes of his, just like yours. Even as a baby those eyes were so powerful, so intelligent. I'm positive they haven't changed."

Lily just smiled and played with his shirt. "I wonder how the girls like him. They must be all over him. Your looks, my eyes…I just wish he hadn't gotten that hair of yours."

"What's wrong with my hair?" James propped himself on his side and looked down at him.

She patted stomach condescendingly. "Nothing, dear."

James just glared. She gave a little laugh and attracted the attention of the two marauders. "Well, look who's decided to grace us with their presence."

James looked up at Sirius, a panicked look on his face and the ex-convict began to worry. "What is it Prongs?"

James gave him a look. "Lily said my hair was ugly!" His voice was so pathetic it took Sirius aback; then the elder man just laughed, sharing a smile with Lily.

"So I take it you're doing better?" Remus ignored his two 'friends' and looked to Lily, who nodded.

"Yes, it's horrible; I'm still upset, but I don't need to be on bed rest."

"Why don't you take a nap? You haven't slept since you've woken up." Remus was in his element, with his 'mother hen' instincts.

Lily shivered. "No, I'm afraid if I do I won't wake up…again." She watched as Remus' face contorted in horror, so she made a joke around it. "Don't worry, I've been sleeping for fifteen years, I've had enough sleep." She smiled weakly, but when she saw what she said hadn't had the effect she'd hoped for, the smile on her face dropped and she sighed. "Look, Remus, I can't sleep…not now. Don't worry."

"But-"

"No, and even if I wanted to, I can't right now. The only time James and I can be with Harry is when he's sleeping. We don't know when he's going to wake up, so we need to spend all the time we can with him."

Running his hands through his hair and exhaling loudly, Remus nodded. "All right, but as soon as he wakes up, you're going to sleep." She opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off. "No, if we have to give you dreamless sleep we will, but you need rest. James, Sirius; Quiet! People are sleeping."

The two 'grown' men turned to their friends. "But Remus!" and they started to pout. Remus couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh.

A hoarse voice then came from one of the hospital beds. "Quiet! People are trying to sleep here!" Severus had been woken.

James and Sirius shared a look then turned to Remus, wide grins on their faces.

"Moony!" "Look what you did!" Even after all his time they could speak in tandem.

"And you said-" "-we were supposed to be quiet!" Then in sync they gave him disappointed looks. "We're ashamed!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "James; go sit with your son. Sirius, stop that!" The ex-convict had transformed into his animagus form of a dog and was now scratching his head with his hind legs.

He transformed back and gave his friend a look. "What?"

But the werewolf just sighed, walked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar, and dragged him to the door. Turning back he addressed the couple. "Go on, have some time. Call us when you're ready to sleep, or when he wakes up. This mutt and I are going to get some breakfast." Then he smiled and left; Sirius stopping his chatter in mid-protest as he was dragged away.

Once alone, James turned to Lily. "Well, ready to try this again?" She nodded so he helped her off the bed. Together, they walked over to the bed that held their son. They couldn't stop their winces, but they didn't pass out again. Lily smiled sadly and sat as close to him as she could. She took his hand and rubbed it, the only spot that wouldn't hurt him James sat next to her in a chair and did the same. "Hey there buddy…. so, I hear you're pretty accident prone. I'm afraid you get that from your mother." He smiled conceitedly. "You get your flying skills from me, though." He mimed buffing his fingernails on his shirt.

"James!" Lily turned around to lecture him when a voice interrupted them.

"Mum? Dad?" they froze and looked down at the, now awake, boy on the bed. They'd been caught…


	16. Caught Red Handed

Nothing Stays the Same

By jessebelle

A/N: Okay, I am so sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I've had a major case of writer's block. Believe me, if I could've written I would've. Anyway, I'm currently visiting my sister and my two nephews waiting for the birth of my third. I'm so excited; he's going to be born on July 31st sharing his b-day with the fabulous JK Rowling and Harry Potter. Can it get any better? You have my boys to thank for breaking the cursed writer's block, watching a two and four year old really puts life in perspective. Now, I've done my best to plan out this story a bit more, not a lot, but enough that I know where I'm going and what the next few chapters will be about. So hopefully I won't get stuck like this again. Now without further adieu, the next chapter…

Toodles,

jessebelle

Oh, and this chapter and all the rest of my writing is dedicated to my angel and second mother, Gay Pelock, whom recently passed away after a long, long battle with breast cancer. Without her there would be no jessebelle or any stories because she was the one who taught me to read and write.

May you continue to be my muse.

You'll forever be missed.

NSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTS

"Mum? Dad?" they froze and looked down at the, now awake, boy on the bed. They'd been caught…

James came to his senses first. Examining his, now awake son, he smiled and turned to his wife. "Told you he had your eyes!"

Lily's mouth was hanging open in shock, but she didn't hesitate to turn to her husband and swat him in the chest. "James!"

On the bed, Harry watched his parents fight in shock. The medicine hadn't worn off and his glasses were gone, so his vision was blurry around the edges; besides his parents, everything looked very bright and white, which led to only one conclusion. "Am I dead?"

The question stopped his parents in their tracks. "What?" His mother looked at him in shock.

"Am I dead?" He watched as his parents exchanged looks. He shrugged, not feeling the pain thanks to the multitude of potions in his system. "It's okay you know, I won't get upset."

His dad turned to him. "No, Harry, of course you're not dead. Why would you think something like that?"

Harry shrugged again, and didn't notice Lily wincing at the damage he'd just done to his healing injuries. "Well, it's bright, there's no pain, and you're here. But if I'm not dead, then where am I? How can I be talking to you?"

Once again his parents shared a look, then his mum turned to him. "Well, right now you're asleep. Due to all that happened…recently," she said it and he flinched, knowing they knew. Lily saw that and smiled sadly, unable to continue, but James had picked up on her line of thought and continued for him

"Well champ, we know all about the crappy stuff going on right now and are being given a chance to be with you, to talk to you. We're not sure if it's a one time thing, but it might be. If you need us though, we'll be there."

Harry stared at his hand, he noticed his arm; how it was injured and wondered how it didn't hurt. A different hand placed itself in his. It was a feminine hand, his mother's hand. "Honey, we know what happened, and we don't think any less of you."

Harry looked up, disbelievingly. "Really?" His voice was sarcastic.

James nodded, ignoring his son's skepticism. "Yes son, if anything we're proud of the way you handled yourself. What happened was Not-Your-Fault! Vernon Dursley is a-a…I can't think of anything bad enough right now, but when I do that's what he is and you'll be the first to know."

Harry gave a slight smile at his father's words. Seeing this, Lily continued. "Honey, what happened was horrible and if we could change it, we would. You've been dealt a hard hand, but I know you'll beat this because you're our son, and you're you. You're going to make it through."

"Your mother's right, champ, and we'll be by your side. Watching, helping if needed."

Lily smacked his arm subtly so Harry wouldn't see; they didn't want to give too much away. She looked up and saw Severus starting to stir. They'd be in trouble if they were caught. "Harry, it's time for us to go now."

"Already? We didn't get a chance to talk!"

Lily ignored his protests and sat on the bed. Smoothing his hair back and calmingly running her fingers through it, she talked with a low, soothing voice. "We'll stay with you as you sleep. Close your eyes, we'll be here."

James gook the hint. He messed up Harry's hair, earning himself a glare from his wife. "Talk to you later, champ. Sweet dreams. And remember to trust those to want to help. Talk to Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, even…Snape. They're here to help."

Harry nodded, getting sleepy and loving the feel of his mother so close. The medicine and soothing motions were taking their toll. Yawning he turned to his mother. "Will I ever see you guys again?"

Lily and James shared a look above his head. Stalling for time, James leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead, noticing the scar. "We'll be here when you need us, okay?"

Harry nodded, and then he was asleep. Lily stayed on the bed continuing to run her fingers through his hair. "I don't know if that was a blessing or a curse. On one hand we have the perfect opening to help him. On the other we could do more harm then good."

James nodded and flopped back into his chair. Sighing, he ran his hand down his face in frustration. "Luckily he believes it was just a dream. Look at the bright side, Lils, now when we 'come back' he'll believe it's because of magic or something, and he'll know he needs us and we're there to help."

Lily just gave her husband a sad look, then turned her attention back to the boy on the bed. "I sure hope you're right."

NSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTS

When Harry woke the next time it was dark. The pain numbing potion had worn off a bit, so he was fully aware of the pain enveloping his body. It was his hiss of pain that alerted the men next to his bed of his consciousness.

"Well look who's awake. Have a nice nap, Harry?" With a groan the boy-who-lived turned toward the voice. Without his glasses, the figure was blurry, but he was able to identify the speaker by his voice.

"Professor Lupin?" His throat was scratchy and his winced at the sound of his voice, making him hurt all over.

"Yes Harry, but it's Remus or Moony. I'm not your professor any more."

"Don't forget about me."

"Sirius? What are you doing here? If you're seen you could be caught!" The animagus registered the panic in his godson's voice and immediately went to sooth him.

"Shh, kiddo, don't speak. Don't worry about me, just concentrate on getting better. You want some water?" He held out a blurry hand that held, what Harry assumed was a cup of water. Harry nodded and the glass was put to his lips. It hurt to move, but Sirius placed a hand behind his head to support his so he could drink. The water felt heavenly and cool as it ran down his throat. When it was taken away, he felt Sirius begin to run his hands through Harry's hair. It was comforting and reminded him of his dream.

As soon as it registered, his eyes popped open and the memories came flooding back. Seeing this, Sirius' hand stilled and he shared a look with Remus. "Harry, are you okay? What's the matter."

The boy on the bed suddenly looked up in the direction of his godfather and friend. "I remembered my dream."

"Was it Voldemort?" Remus sounded worried. Harry had been through too much to have to worry about You-Know-Who.

Harry went to shake his head, but though better of it. "No, it was about my parents," He continued not noticing the alarm on Sirius and Remus' faces. "They were here with me, taking care of me, and telling me it'd all be all right. It was nice."

"Oh, did they say anything else?" Remus' voice sounded weird, but Harry dismissed it.

"No, not really. Just that they'd be there when I really needed it." Harry yawned, exhausted from just talking.

Sharing another look, Sirius patted Harry on the hand. "Well it sounds like a nice dream. You still need your rest so I'm going to call in Madam Pomfrey to get you a mild pain potion, okay kiddo. We'll talk more when you're better."

"Okay."

The matron of the hospital wing was called and in a matter of minutes Harry was painless and in a deep sleep. Only when he was sure the boy couldn't hear him did Remus call in Lily and James.

"Do you mind telling us why Harry is dreaming of you two? Because I remember you being told he wasn't to know about you until he was recovered." The werewolf was upset. While he loved his friends and understood their dilemma, Harry was his cub and was hurt. His cub came first, no questions asked.

James opened his mouth only to close it a second later, he repeated this a few times before Lily spoke for him. "Harry was asleep, but he woke up, saw us, and came to the conclusion he was dead. We couldn't have just walked away and left him thinking that, so we told him he was still asleep and it was a dream. No harm was had and if anything it helped him calm down. We briefly touched on how he got his injuries and tried to make it clear it wasn't his fault, but I don't think he was fully convinced."

"He thinks it's his fault?" The pain in Sirius' voice let everyone know the problem was dropped.

James nodded and answered his friend. "Yeah, I have a feeling he's got a bad guilt complex."

Sirius nodded. "You have no idea."

The four friends were silent before Lily moved to Harry's side and took his hand.

"Lily, what are you doing? You just-"

Lily stopped Remus before he could get going. "I know, but he's asleep now and won't be waking up for a while. I'm going to spend as much time as I can with him, then you can send me to bed."

The werewolf nodded in resignation. "All right. But if he shows any signs of waking up again…"

James picked up on his thought. "Make ourselves scarce. Yeah, yeah, we got it Moony." Remus didn't look convinced, but didn't say anything else.

Sitting down around the bed, the four friends descended into silence before James couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, it's been bugging me for a while. Now that we have the time, fill me in. I want to know everything that's been happening with quidditch." And with a laugh Sirius and Remus began to talk. After all, quidditch was a serious subject. NSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTS

Severus Snape was reading the latest potion's journal by Harry's bedside when the boy showed signs of waking. Putting down the magazine, he watched as the boy woke up; the twitching in his limbs, the fluttering of his eyes, the groan of pain as his body registered his injuries. Like a flash he was up and getting a pain potion and another healing potion. He returned to the bed just as a pair of emerald eyes came into view.

"Good morning, Mister Potter. Before you move I want you to take these." He knew the boy was weak and didn't hesitate to help him to drink as he placed the potions to the boy's lips. After helping him with both potions, Severus sat back and waited. Sure enough, the first words out of his mouth were…

"What are you doing here? Where's Remus and Sirius?"

Severus tried to hide his grin. "I am here because you needed someone to watch over you and I volunteered. You'll find that many things have changed since you've been asleep. I was the one who found you in the entrance hall, if you remember. And together with Poppy, we did our best to fix you up."

He watched the boy's eyes as he remembered. A flush of his skin followed the memory. Harry cleared his throat and then spoke. "Uh, what about Remus and Sirius?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Off causing trouble, no doubt. Don't worry, they haven't left. I realized _that_ when I found all my robes had been charmed pink."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the visual, but soon stopped and winced in discomfort. The potion's master nodded. "I'm afraid we can't numb all the pain. It became clear to us that you didn't realize the extent of your injuries, and without any pain you kept moving around. While you won't be in agony, this potion limits the pain so you'll know not to move."

Harry nodded. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for. Now, would you like to explain how you came about these extensive injuries? I know it wasn't Voldemort and I'm really most curious how you seem to find trouble even away from Hogwarts." He knew how the boy had gotten the injuries, but also knew it was detrimental to the boy's mental health if he was able to admit to being abused. He kept his voice light, not wanting to alarm him and cause another panic attack.

However, at the mention of how he got his injuries the boy's eyes widened considerably. Harry quickly cleared his face of all emotion, wearing an emotional mask so well that it would've fooled most of his Slytherins. "I don't find trouble; it just always seems to find me."

Severus nodded, it was clear the boy wasn't ready yet. "Very well then, I'll try to remember that when I'm subtracting points from Gryffindor after catching you out after curfew." The flushing of the boy's cheeks was worth a little humor. It was time to get down to business though. "Pott-Harry, you do realize that you're going to have to explain your injuries sometime, right? Nobody's going to push you, but you will need to tell us what happened."

Relief flooded the Gryffindor's features and the boy nodded gratefully. "Okay."

"This does not mean I'm giving you time to come up with a suitable lie, I want the truth…when you're ready."

Some of the boy's enthusiasm disappeared, but acceptance was dominant on his face. "Okay."

"Very well. Your things have been brought to the Hospital wing and so you'll have no excuse for not completing your homework."

Harry nodded. He was definitely not looking forward to a long stay in the hospital wing with nothing to do but homework.

"All right, anything in particular you'd like to do right now?"

"No, I think I'm gonna get some more sleep." He yawned to prove his point.

"That would be a wise thing to do. Try to relax, get some rest. I'll be back later." And Severus left the boy to sleep.

Harry watched him go. 'Try to relax' easier said then done. Hoping for another dream of his parents, Harry closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He had a feeling he'd be in here a while. Nope, definitely not looking forward to his stay.

NSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTS

Author's Note: Yay! I finished the chapter. The beginning has been done for a while, it's just taken me a while to work out the ending. Again, sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoyed the Potter family action, though. Too bad Harry just thinks it's a dream. Now, for the next chapter…Weasleys! I figure it's time to bring in my favorite red heads, and Hermione of course. So, I hope you'll all stick with me and I'd appreciate if you tell me what you think. I'm not too sure if my writing is up to par, so let me know, okay?

Toodles,

jessebelle

Chapter finished July 29, 2006


	17. Ghosts of Christmas and Flying Gnomes

Nothing Stays the Same

By jessebelle

Author's Note: Okay, longer wait then expected, but not quite the length of last time. School started, as did the college search, but I'm happy to say that I've been officially accepted to UWSP for the fall semester. Yay me! So I can relax a bit and write more, homework and the scholarship search pending.

Now without further adieu… the promised Weasleys.

NSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTS

Ginerva Molly Weasley was not like her mother. She preferred pranks to Homework, quidditch to cooking, and sleeping to worrying. However at the moment she was doing a pretty good impression of the Weasley Matriarch.

"I'm telling you, something's wrong with Harry. How come neither of you two are worried about him! You're supposed to be his best friends!" Hands on her hips, flushed face, screeching voice; yep, Ron thought, she looked and sounded like their mum.

"Calm down, Gin. Nothing's wrong with him he's Harry!"

The youngest Weasley rolled her eyes. "Exactly, he's Harry and trouble seems to gravitate towards him"

"She's right about that." Hermione consented, however her voice was one of calm. "You've been telling us something's wrong for a few days now, why are you so sure something's been happening to Harry?"

This gave the red head pause. She really didn't want to disclose about the birthday present for Harry, nor that she had a lightning bolt charm around her neck that was connected to Harry's charm, allowing her to feel Harry's emotions. However, she did have a few plausible reasons why her older brother and his best friend might worry.

"Well for one, he's Harry, but I think we've got that reason covered. Two, he's the boy-who-lived with an insane megalomaniac after his head, and three…have you forgotten about those bloody relatives of his? After what happened with the Triwizard Tournament, Harry needs the support and love of his friends. I don't think the Dursleys are helping his mental state. He needs us."

Hermione and Ron took this into consideration, then Hermione's eyes widened in realization. She'd been thinking only of Harry's physical state, but mentally…her best friend needed her.

Ron came to this realization only moments after Hermione, looking away in embarrassment. "Right, so something's wrong with Harry. What can we do? We're here, he's at Privet Drive, and we don't have a flying car this time."

Ginny grimaced, she hadn't thought that far. Floo was out, as was apparition, and Surrey was too far to fly to on their brooms. The only options were, "The Knight Bus or a port key."

Hermione nodded, but her face looked unconvincing. "Yes, but we can't get a port key and I doubt your mom would just not notice the Knight bus. Plus we don't have any money."

As Ron's ears reddened, Ginny sighed. That left the one, last ditch option. "Right, I didn't want to tell you about this, as I didn't want to be teased," She gave Ron a pointed look, "but there's a reason I know for sure Harry's in trouble, and it's also a way to get to him."

Hermione's eyebrows rose as Ginny reached into her shirt and pulled out the pendant. It was a gold lightning bolt with a few crystals here and there. "What is that?"

Ginny sighed. "It's a charm that connects me to Harry, or at least to the necklace I sent him for his birthday."

"You sent Harry jewelry for his birthday?" Ron chuckled, but then stopped when he noticed the looks Ginny and Hermione were sending him. "Uh, right. So how does it work?" Hermione's eyes brightened at this and she turned, interested to hear how Ginny had accomplished such an advanced form of magic.

Seeing this, the younger girl smiled. "Don't worry; I'll give the specifics to you later. Basically Harry's charm is for his protection, and there's an alarm on it that lets him, well…everyone know if someone has bad intentions. But I didn't tell him that his charm is connected to mine. It lets me feel his emotions, his pain. It's a way of sharing his burden I guess." She sighed. "There's also a charm that will act as a port key and take me to him if I say the password."

Hermione looked suitably impressed. "Ginny, that's seventh year magic. How did you-?"

Ginny sighed. "You're not going to like my source, but if you really want to know you can't tell anyone, especially Harry." Her eyes were pleading.

Hermione nodded. "Of course."

"Do you remember my first year?"

Hermione nodded, feeling guilty. "Yes, the Chamber, but what-?" Her eyes widened in realization. "The diary."

Ginny nodded sadly. "Yeah, the diary. I gained a lot of magic while I was being possessed, both good and bad." Seeing Hermione about to interrupt, she quickly continued. "You don't have to worry; I checked all the spells out and cleared them with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. They were surprised, but they helped me. The necklaces are perfectly safe."

"Are you positive?" Hermione gave the girl a searching gaze.

"Absolutely. Now all we have to do is be touching, then I'll speak the password and we'll be taken to Harry, where ever he is."

Ron and Hermione shared a look, then turned to the youngest Weasley. "Okay"

Ginny nodded back at them. "Do we need anything to bring for him?"

"That'd be a good idea. Why don't we all go get anything we think might help him and we'll meet back here in a few minutes."

Following Hermione's suggestion the group dispersed. When they came back, each had a variety of things. Taking stock of them, Ginny was pleased with everyone's choices. "So Ron has some quidditch things to take his mind off everything, I have a few first aid things, and Hermione has some school books and his homework." She and her brother shared a grin. "Well then, everyone join hands." She took Ron and Hermione's hands, then watched with a grin as Hermione and Ron hesitated, before the girl finally grabbed his hand, forcefully. She took a deep breath, smiling at the sight of Ron's reddening ears and Hermione's growing blush, before whispering the password. "Pickled Toad."

Different from a port key, there was no jerking feeling from the navel, nor any unbalanced sickening feeling. Instead it was like their surroundings just faded out, to be replaced by the surroundings of…the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts?

The trio all looked at each other in confusion, before a figure on one of the beds caught their attention. Turning they found themselves face to face with a pair of bespectacled green eyes that stared at them in shock, confusion, and a touch of embarrassment. "Ginny, Hermione, Ron?" NSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTS

Harry Potter, like most, hated the Hospital Wing; which was an unfortunate fact considering how much time he spent there. It'd been a day since his wonderful dream of his parents and his confrontation with Remus, Sirius, and the Potion's Master, who oddly enough, seemed to have a change of heart over the summer. He hadn't dreamt of his parents again, even though all he seemed to be doing was sleeping. He felt a lot better then he had before, but due to the reduction of the pain potions, he was now feeling the discomfort.

He'd been awake for a while now, listening to the sounds of Madame Pomfrey working in her office, the bangs that occurred every once in a while, which he assumed was his godfather and Mooney due to the yelling that happened after, and the annoying bird outside his window. He was bored, and about to start counting the ceiling tiles for the fifth time since his first year at Hogwarts, when he noticed a shape materialize in the middle of the room. Followed by two loud booming voices.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past!"

"And I of Christmas Future!"

"Padfoot! Moony! When did you get my invisibility cloak?" But both Marauders were too busy laughing at the expression on his face to answer his question. "Sirius!"

"Sorry Kiddo, couldn't help it. The look on your face-" he began to laugh again.

Remus had calmed down and smiled warmly at the boy. "We ah…found your cloak and figured we'd try to-"

"Scare the crap out of me, well, you succeeded. But at least you cured me of my boredom. I'm going crazy in here!"

Sirius smiled sadly, placed a hand on the boy's shoulders and gave him back his invisibility cloak. "Sorry kiddo, but we're going to have to return you to the horrors of the Hospital Wing. No that I'm free I have quite a few things that need to be done so I can rejoin society. I need to get my licenses renewed, go over my Gringotts account, find a place to live-"

"Since you're free does this mean I get to come live with you now?" Harry watched with dread as Sirius and Remus shared looks. "If you still want me too that is." Stupid! How could he be so dumb to think that Sirius would want to be responsible for a teenager, let alone one that was a murderer and connected to Voldemort. That man probably wanted to start his own family now, not just take care of the reason his best friend was dead.

Sirius's head whipped to the boy on the bed so fast after hearing his godson talk like that. "Are you kidding? Of course I wasn't you to come sty with me." He moved to the bed and pulled Harry into his arms, careful of the boy's injuries. "I just need to make arrangements and do stuff."

"So I don't have to go back to the Dursleys?"

This time it was Remus who reacted, letting his wolf to the surface. "Never, Harry! You'll never go back there." And to show just how upset he was at the idea, his eyes flashed yellow.

Harry sighed in relief, then realizing he didn't want them to know what Vernon had done, he quickly explained. "Good, because it'd be really nice to be able to at least do my homework during the summer and ride my broom. Plus I'm tired of being surrounded by people who hate me."

Over his head Remus and Sirius shared sad looks. "Well, you'll never have to worry about that again." Sirius stood up from the bed. "Why don't you get some rest and we'll be back for dinner, okay?" He knew Lily and James were waiting for the boy to fall asleep so they could spend time with him.

Harry sighed and nodded "Sure, leave me to my boredom."

"I'm sure you'll survive." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"And you could always work on your homework." Remus suggested with a smile, and upon seeing Harry's reaction he chuckled. "Or not. But enjoy the quiet, okay? We'll see you later."

"Bye kiddo!" Sirius ruffled his hair.

"Bye guys." And then Harry was alone, again.

It was half an hour later that he'd finally succumbed to counting the marks on the ceiling. He was up to 1,908,881 when he saw another figure forming in front of his bed. Figuring it was Sirius and Remus and wondering how they'd gotten his cloak again, he wasn't too worried. Then when he saw the three come into focus, his eyes widened in amazement. He stared at the three figures in shock before he was able to speak.

"Ginny, Hermione, Ron?" The trio stared back at him and he immediately became self conscious of where he was and how he'd gotten there. "Uh, guys? Explanations?" he looked to Hermione for answers, but the girl just stared at him sadly. Feeling even more aware of his embarrassment, he looked away, but suddenly someone was there, holding his chin and making him look their way. He found himself staring into a pair of brown eyes, eyes that didn't hold pity or anger, but something he couldn't describe.

"Don't you dare look away Harry James Potter; you have nothing to be ashamed of!" And once again Ginny sounded like her mother. She waited until he met her eyes, then finally she released his chin before sitting down on the bed next to him. He watched as she turned to the other two, his best friends, with a smirk.

Following her gaze he found Hermione and Ron standing there in a stupor staring at him, but they were holding hands. After a cough and a nod form Ginny, they both realized this and he watched as they jumped apart, horrifies. He couldn't help but chuckle, which attracted their attention. In the time it took for him to blink he suddenly had a lapful of Hermione, her arms around him and her hair tickling his nose. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. Ginny kept telling us something was wrong, but I didn't believe her. Oh, I'm

so-"

The boy-who-lived's eyes were wide in fear; he'd never dealt with an emotional girl before. Looking to Ron for help, the boy mouthed 'say something.' He awkwardly began patting Hermione on the back. "Uh, there there?"

He heard Ginny's snort and turned to see her rolling her eyes. With an evil grin she mouthed 'pathetic.' He turned back to the girl in his lap with a new determination. "Shh, Hermione, it's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. You couldn't have known something was wrong." He heard her sobs lessen and smiled triumphantly at the two red heads as Hermione calmed down. She slowly sat up sniffling. Then realizing that she was sitting on Harry's lap, she blushed scarlet and jumped up. Harry grimaced, her weight having hurt his injuries.

Seeing this, Ron was quick to ask, "You okay, Mate?" But the look in his eyes told Harry the question was deeper then that.

Taking a deep breath, Harry gave a sad smile, telling the truth for once. "I don't know." Everyone was silent then; Ron taking a seat in the chair next to his bed, Hermione sitting on his other side. The silence was deafening before he finally asked the question that had been swimming around his brain. "Why are you here? How did you get here?" At this he watched as Ron and Hermione shared looks before turning to Ginny. The red head blushed, looking more like the girl he'd met years ago with her elbow in the butter dish. He smiled at the memory, but kept his gaze on her.

She sighed, then slowly she reached out a hand. He watched curiously as she reached a hand down his shirt. The incredulous look Ron gave him was humorous, but he kept his eyes on the girl. Slowly she pulled out the toad. He blushed slightly, and he could hear Ron choke in surprise. Still holding the necklace with one hand, Ginny reached down her own shirt with the other and pulled out another charm, this one a lightning bolt. He felt his face flush redder, but it was nothing compared to her. She leaned forward and he held his breath. Instinctively he reached up and grabbed both necklaces, his hands on top of hers. As soon as he held both of them, he gasped in surprise.

He could feel the power, feel her; Ginny. His eyes locked with hers. She was….nervous, confident, understanding. But the emotion she was feeling the most was…love? Hermione calling their names broke the connection, but she sounded far away. Like they were in slow motion, slowly they looked toward the other witch, his hand dropped from Ginny's, and as soon as they lost contact…WHAM! The two were jerked back into reality. Suddenly everything was louder, brighter, and he felt…lighter somehow, more alive. It took a second to realize that Hermione was still calling their names. "Harry! Ginny!"

"What?" they spoke in unison. It was Ron who explained.

"It was like you two were somewhere else, it was freaky."

Harry took a deep breath. "Yeah." He turned back to Ginny. "That still didn't explain anything."

Ginny took a deep breath. "You know how I charmed you necklace?"  
He nodded and thought back to Dudley trying to steal his breakfast and the 'alarm' with a smile. She continued. "Well, I also made another pendant for me, one that's connected to yours. It allows me to feel your feelings so I know if you're in trouble. There's also a charm that brings me right to you, kind of like a port key. I could feel your pain, then I couldn't feel anything so I knew something was wrong. After convincing these two you needed us, we used my charm to bring us to you. And now we're here. Are you mad?"

Harry briefly wondered how she'd managed that type of magic, but was more in awe of the fact that sh-they'd cared enough to check up on him and travel all the way to Hogwarts for him, even if it had been with the help of magic. Noticing the looks they were giving him, he realized they were still waiting for his answer. "Oh, no, I'm not mad. I just wish you would've told me about the extra enchantments. It's kind of weird knowing that you're feeling my feelings though. I haven't wrapped my mind around it yet, so after I think about it I'll let you know, though I suppose you'll already have figured it out."

Ginny gave a sad laugh. "Yeah, I just don't want you to throw away our new friendship because I overstepped my bounds. You have a habit of keeping all your feelings to yourself and I figured it would be good for you to share them with someone, even if you didn't know you were. That and it helps me keep tabs on you. With everything that's happening now, well…you get the picture."

Harry sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Harry, why are you here; in the hospital wing at Hogwarts instead of with the Dursleys." Hermione couldn't help but ask. She didn't expect Harry's reaction though. He winced, as if he was in physical pain, and judging by the bandages, he could've been. However she also noticed the light that had been in his eyes, had dimmed and he seemed to be shutting off emotionally. Right before their eyes they watched as his familiar mask appeared, hiding his real feelings. She wished she hadn't asked.

Harry tried his hardest not to let his feelings show. He didn't want anyone knowing what had happened with Uncle Vernon. He knew he was weak, but everyone seemed to think he was strong, a hero. If they knew the truth, that he was able to be taken down by a mere muggle, what would they think? He went with a half truth, leaving out some details and letting everyone else fill in the blanks.

"I was attacked." Sure enough he watched the wheels spin in Hermione's head.

"Oh, Harry! Voldemort got to you already!" He looked away in shame, and that made it more convincing even though he wasn't trying to be.

Ginny could feel the pain, embarrassment, shame. All were his real feelings, and they helped mask the fact that he was lying. She imagined the horrors the death eater's had put him through, and cursed the fact that he was a trouble magnet.

But to everyone's surprise, it was Ron who was more observant…who picked up on the fact it was a lie. "No, it wasn't death eaters, was it Harry?" Most people pegged the red head as someone who didn't care, didn't have feelings. Hermione had even claimed he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. But what they didn't know was that behind the jokes was a strategist, someone who watched, observed, and planned. He watched as Harry froze, saw the green eyes turn and face his. He noticed the pain, humiliation, and fear.

Though many didn't notice, it was Ron who'd forced the twins into helping rescue him before second years. He'd been the one to help him escape his prison, literally if you counted the bars on the windows. Each year it was him who forced Harry to eat, helping the boy get his weight up. And it was Ron who shared a dorm with him and listened to all his nightmares.

Harry's breath caught in his throat and at the moment he reminded everyone of a deer caught in a pair of headlights. Hermione suddenly doubted the conclusion that she'd come to, and realized in shock what Ron was implying. Ginny felt the flood of feelings Harry was going through, and she too realized the truth. And Ron…Ron continued to question his best friend, because he knew until Harry admitted it, the nightmares would continue and he'd never get over it.

"It was the Dursley's, wasn't it? I'm betting Vernon, because I doubt your aunt would bother to even touch you, and you're able to handle Dudley so he wouldn't have left this much damage."

A strangled sound came out of Harry's throat. He couldn't speak, his throat felt tight. "Am I right Harry? Did he do this to you?" It was getting hotter. Harry felt dizzy. He knew. Ron knew.

"Ronald! Stop it!" Hermione screamed, seeing the affect the red head's words had on her best friend.

"Come on Harry, admit it. Say it. You were attacked by your Uncle."

"You're making it worse!" Ginny could feel Harry's feelings and was feeling a bit peaked herself.

Ron knew. They knew. He was weak. Ron would tell. Everyone would know.

"We know Harry; all you have to do is admit it to yourself."

No, can't say it. Didn't happen. Attacked by death eaters, that was his story. "stop."

"Ron!"

"Harry, say it. It wasn't death eaters, it was your uncle. Did he hit you? Kick you? Tell us, tell me."

No, not gonna, he wasn't, it wasn't. The trio watched as the boy on the bed shook his head. They could hear him mumble, see the panic in his face. Hermione and Ginny had both gotten up by now, and Hermione was holding the other girl, keeping her steady as she was his by the onslaught of Harry's emotions. Tears came to their eyes as the truth of the situation hit them.

"no."

"Harry!!" and with Ron's last yell, the damn broke.

"He did it. Uncle Vernon hit me, stabbed me with a bottle. Said I was a freak. I am a freak, a murderer. He didn't want me. Sirius doesn't want me. Doesn't matter he's free, gonna get a new family. Hurts, Merlin it hurts. No one, no one cares. You think I'm a hero, but I'm not. Broken, and now that you know I'm gonna be alone. Dream ended, reality sucks. No friends, have to fight Voldemort. Killed Cedric. Weak.-"

The girls held on to each other, crying, listening to the boy's words. And Ron, Ron let out a breath of relief. Harry had admitted it, that was step one. Now he had to fix the damage. Taking a deep breath, he moved to the boy on the bed. And instead of a crying boy, he saw another brother. He pulled him into a hug, forcefully as Harry thrashed.

"No, I don't want to hear another word about you being weak, Harry Potter. You're one of the strongest people I know. Everyone who knows you _does_ think of you as a hero, but not because you've defeated Voldemort. I'm sure I speak for Hermione and the rest of my family when I say that we think you're a hero because of the things you have done, and the way you've dealt with the bad hand you've been given. When it came to destinies, you got a bloody bad one, but you have the strength to get through it, and I don't want to hear otherwise. As for no one caring, well, you're wrong. I care, Hermione, cares, Ginny cares, and I could give you a two foot list of others who care about you, but we don't have the time. What happened to you was Not Your Fault! Your uncle is a horrible man and deserves a lifetime with the dementors for what he did to you. He will pay, maybe not right away, but someday he'll get what's coming for him.

As for the big one, you killing Cedric, well, that's a bloody big load of crap. You're not a murder Harry, it wasn't you who killed him, it was Peter, and the rat will get his, Sirius will make sure of it. Now snap out of it and talk to me!"

Slowly Harry began to still, his sobs lessened, and his body worn out. Ron kept hold of him until he pulled away. Only then did he release the boy-who-lived. "Better, Mate?"

Harry exhaled shakily. "Yeah. Thanks."

Ron smiled. "Don't mention it." Harry smiled and the red head continued. "Seriously, don't mention. I have a reputation to maintain you know."

Hermione and Ginny both gave shaky laughs. Then suddenly Harry was being hugged by the two girls. Both were giving him hugs that rivaled Mrs. Weasley's and as Ron watched Harry turn colors. "Uh, girls?"

The looked curiously at Ron. But it was Harry that answered. "Can't –gasp- breathe!"

"Oh, sorry." "Sorry, Harry!" and he was released.

Everyone was quiet for a while; the only sounds were their breathing. All four of them sat on the bed processing what had just happened. Finally Harry broke the silence. "Thanks…for everything."

"No problem Harry. Unlike these two we don't have a load of older siblings to look out for us. But you're like my brother, and I love you." Hermione met his intense green eyes.

Harry gave her a smile. "Good, because you're like my sister. We gotta stick together you know." And the two came to an accord.

"Hey, what about me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I love you too, Ron."

Harry and Ginny both shared grins as Ron blushed brightly at Hermione's words. Feeling sorry for him, Harry interjected. "Yeah, Ickle-Ronnickins, you're family too."

"Awww, Harry!" And the group laughed. Then Ron got a big grin, "And now we've got Ickle-Gin-Gin. Can't forget the baby of the group." Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

But instead of getting upset, Ginny just grinned. "Yep, that's me. But considering it was the baby that got us here, I expect a bit more respect."'

Ron sighed. "I suppose." Then he rolled his eyes as the girl gave him a hug, but didn't pull away.

They stayed that way for a while, talking, catching up, then they decided to stretch out. With a grin, Harry and Ginny kicked Hermione and Ron off the end of the bed, laughing as they fell to the floor. The two huffed then moved to the adjacent bed. Occasionally yawning, the group shared stories.

"So Hermione, how did you first figure out you were a witch?" Harry had been wondering this for a while, and by the interested looks on the Weasley siblings' faces, they had too."

Hermione blushed. "You don't want to know-"

"Yes, we do!" The three spoke in unison, but kept their voices down.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, but only if you tell me your stories first." She sent a challenging look to the boy who lived.

Harry sighed. "I didn't know I was a wizard until Hagrid told me on my birthday," Seeing their protests he held up a hand and continued. "Wait, wait, I did have a few interesting cases of accidental magic though. One time I turned my teacher's hair blue. Another time I was running from Dudley and his gang and I ended up on the roof of the school." He grimaced. "It was cool, but the punishment wasn't worth it. Then another time I shrunk this god-awful sweater Aunt Petunia wanted me to wear. Luckily she thought she just shrunk it in the wash. Of course, you all know about that time at the zoo when I vanished the glass in the reptile house, right?" Seeing their nods he grinned sheepishly. "That's pretty much it for me. Ron, any interesting things happen while you were growing up?"

The red headed boy grinned proudly. "Yep. Unlike Neville, we kind of always knew I had magic. When I little, after the spider incident with Fred and George, I, uh, got revenge."

Harry looked at the grin on the Weasley siblings' faces and felt himself smiling. "Well?"

"Oh, right. They'll kill me for telling you this, but since you're family…the twins used to have their own stuffed animals, an owl and a toad. That first night I was having nightmares about it when suddenly I wasn't the one screaming anymore. It was the twins', and their cries were joined with the croaking of Fred's toad and the hooting of George's owl. I'd turned them into real animals."

"Seriously?"

Ron grinned proudly. "Yep, and I didn't even get in trouble for my revenge. Then there was a time when I was being chased by all the garden gnomes. I was scared and tired of running. The next thing I knew all the gnomes flew out of the garden like I'd done a repelling charm. Mum was real happy with that one; gave me quite a few chocolate frogs. That's when I started collecting."

By the end of the story the friends were all laughing quietly so as not to disturb Madame Pomfrey. They could certainly picture Ron's stories.

"How about you Ginny. I can't imagine it was easy growing up with all those brothers?" Hermione looked over to her only female friend, curiously.

Ginny grinned. "Yeah, it was kind of tough. It helped that I was the only girl and the baby. Let's see…the first time I performed magic was when I was four. Ron thought he was one of the boys and refused to play with me. I got upset and Ron ended up not being able to go five feet away from me for the rest of the week."

Ron paled at the reminder. "I remember that, we ended up having quite a few tea parties, and I'd never played with so many dolls in my life. Then there was the dress up." He shuddered.

Ginny smiled evilly. "Yep, though I seem to remember the tea parties as your idea. We'll have to ask mum, and she did take quite a few pictures."

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing as Ron turned an interesting shade of red. In between bouts of laughter, Hermione managed to make requests for copies of the pictures. To Ron's horror Ginny assured the girl she had plenty to spare.

"Any more interesting stories, Gin?" Harry looked at the girl sitting next to him with a smile.

"No, none that I can think of."

Ron made a noise of disbelief. "Yeah right, you had your accidental magic mastered. She used it all the time to get us in trouble."

Everyone looked over to the girl, but Ginny was a picture of innocence. "Why Ronald, what ever do you mean? Would I ever do a thing like that to my darling older brothers?"

In unison the golden trio affirmed Ron's accusation. "Yes!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and yawned. "Right then, Hermione, you're up. And give us plenty of details."

The brunette sighed heavily. "Fine. So as you've probably notice, my hair is a bit…wild. That's my fault."

Ron and Harry shared looks over the girls' heads. This was gonna be good.

"Anyway, when I was little I had a huge imagination. I loved playing pretend and sometimes I went a bit…overboard. My first use of magic was when I was five. I was pretending I was a dog, one of those really furry dogs and for two weeks I went around the house on all fours barking. My mum even let me eat out of a bowl on the floor, claiming she didn't want to stunt my imagination. Finally at the end of my time as a dog, my dad mad a comment about how I wasn't fluffy enough to properly pet, because my hair was originally straight. I took offence, started barking like mad, and then :poof: I had this." Hermione pointed to the bushy mess on her head.

"No way, you've got to be making this up!" Ron stared at the girl, but had a grin like it was Christmas.

Hermione shook her head. "I wish I was. I've tried everything to tame it, but it stays this way no matter what."

"Maybe you should contact the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad; they might know what to do." Ginny gave her friend a grin.

Hermione nodded, thinking on the concept. "Maybe." She yawned.

"So did you have ay other, uh, incidences?"

"Yes, the hair thing wasn't enough to lead us to thing I might be magical. The candy incident however…"

Ron raised his eyebrows, interested. "Candy?"

"Yes, candy. You know my parents are dentists and don't approve of sweets. Well when I was seven I had a bit of a sweet tooth. One day at the grocers, I spotted the candy aisle and through a tantrum. My mum dragged me out of the store kicking and screaming. When we got to the car it got worse. Then suddenly as I was shouting for candy, the car just started to fill up. Chocolate, toffees, candy bars; every sweet you can imagine just appeared out of thin air. In a word it was…magic. My parents freaked out, then suddenly the candy was gone. My parents forgot all about it, or assumed it was a dream. We didn't' connect the dots until I got my Hogwarts letter." She yawned again.

"Wicked!" Ron turned to Ginny. "How come that never happened to me?"

His sister grinned evilly. "Because you aren't lucky enough. So how did your parents react to your Hogwarts letter?" She looked over to her brunette friend, then smiled. Hermione was asleep, leaning against her brother.

Ron turned to see what she was smiling at and blushed. "Uh?" He looked to Harry for help.

The boy-who-lived grinned. "Let her sleep, Ron."

The red head nodded. "Right." But he kept his eyes on the girl using him as a pillow.

Seeing her brother was distracted, Ginny turned to Harry for conversation. "So."

"Yeah. He sighed. It was quiet for a moment before…

"I'm sorry for invading your privacy." "Thank you for the gift."

Then realizing what the other had said, they both chuckled. "Don't worry about it." Harry smiled shyly.

Ginny returned the smile. "And I'm glad you liked it." Then they were back to awkward silence. A snore broke through the tension and they turned to look toward the other bed. Upon seeing the bed's occupants, both struggled to hold their laughter.

"Aww, I wish I had a camera. They're just too cute!" Ginny stated as she watched her brother who had fallen asleep against Hermione. With a grin she hopped off the bed and walked toward the two. Reaching them she carefully arranged them so they were now laying down, Hermione on Ron's chest. How she managed to do this without waking either of them up, Harry didn't know. She got back on the bed after covering them with a blanket. Turning to Harry, she was puzzled at his grin. "What?"

He shrugged but answered her question with one of his own. "How come they didn't wake up?"

At this a knowing look appeared on her face. "Oh, well, I lived with Ron my whole life, even shared a room with him at one point, and you've forgotten that I've shared a room with Hermione every time she's come over. Those two care both heavy sleepers; they have to be with Ron's snoring."

Harry chuckled at this as he watched his friends sleep. "No kidding. The first charm Neville learned on his first try was the silencing charm. He couldn't take the snoring any more." But when he turned back to Ginny for her response, he only got a soft sigh. She had fallen asleep against him. He took a deep breath, as she was resting on his shoulder, and the extra weight wasn't helping the pain. Then taking a chance, he slowly moved back so he was lying down, pulling her with him and adjusting her so she was resting against her side but not hurting him. It was only after he accomplished this that he realized the position they were in; closer then Ron and Hermione, his arm around her, holding her body close to his. It was…intimate. A yawn interrupted his thought process, and it was then that he was hit with an epiphany. He felt safe and loved; a new feeling for him but one he hoped to feel a lot more. And surrounded by this new, happy feeling of contentment, he fell asleep; Ginny in his arms and his friends by his side.

NSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTSNSTS

A/N: Yay! I finally finished. I know it's been a while, but I've been writing this chapter in bits and pieces during school. I hope you liked it! Anyway, I'll try and update sooner this time and I already have the next chapter planned out. Please review and tell me what you think.

Toodles,

jessebelle

Chapter completed Nov. 8, 2006


End file.
